


All Your Power Crumbles

by hergerbabe



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bandslash, Coming Out, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacky falls for Brian, but how does Brian feel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Power Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Rev passed away, no disrespect intended

All Your Power Crumbles

Disclaimer: This is a real person slash, if you don't like those types of fanfics, don't read, I don't know them and this never happened. Thank you :)

Zacky woke with a start at the sound of a low groan and he frowned in annoyance. He'd gone to bed early not feeling well, surely Brian wouldn't be so fucking selfish as to bring a girl to the room, would he?

He opened his eyes to a slit, peering across the room to his friend's bed which was partly lit by the half open curtain and a stream of light from a neon sign outside. It wasn't what he'd expected to see and he nearly swallowed his tongue at the sight that greeted him.

Brian was lying on his back, shoulders pressing into the bed, back arched and hips rocking. Sweat glistened on the strong muscles of his chest and stomach, lighting patches of pale skin between dark, inked designs. The sheet had been pushed down to pool over his groin but it did nothing to hide the motion of his hand, a slow, long slide up and down the thick length of his erection.

Brian's chest was heaving and his bottom lip was caught between his teeth as if he was trying to stifle the moans that were coming more and more frequently.

He'd seen all his friends have sex, walked in on all of them jacking off before, just like all of them had with him. You couldn't live in such close quarters with other guys and not see too much. But this was different; this was too private, too personal and too intense. He shouldn't be watching but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

He'd always been secretly fascinated by the older man's body, especially on-stage playing his guitar. Not that he'd ever admit it, barely even to himself because it sounded so gay but he really couldn't help it and to make things worse, his dick was hardening, heated lust pooling in his belly and making his muscles tighten with desire. He bit his lip, still watching his friend, clenching his fists to resist the urge to touch himself.

Brian was moving faster now, hips rocking, fist flying, he was panting harshly and he was moaning more and more loudly.

It was quite possibly the hottest thing he'd ever seen and he gnawed on his lip ring, trying to stop himself from making a noise. Suddenly, Brian turned his head, staring over at him and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut.

"Oh fuck yes," Brian hissed and he couldn't resist opening his eyes just the tiniest amount to stare as his friend flung his head back, his back arching and hips jerking as he came.

What was wrong with him?

The older man glanced over at him again briefly then sat up, reaching to the bedside table for some tissue, wiping himself off before lying down and pulling the sheet up round his shoulders. It didn't take long for soft snores to emerge from the other bed and he scrambled out of his, half running for the bathroom. His hard-on was killing him, groin tight and aching, the need to come overwhelming him.

He locked the door and braced himself on one arm over the toilet, shoving his boxers down one handed before wrapping his fist round his cock. Groaning in relief, he tightened his grip and stroked hard and fast, swiping his thumb over the head with a shudder of pleasure to spread precome over his dick and ease his strokes.

All he could think about was how fucking hot Brian had looked, writhing and panting and how much better he'd look if he was doing it under him cock buried in his ass instead of in his fist. His eyes widened in shock with himself and his thoughts even as a surge of pleasure took him over and his climax ripped through him, making him shudder as he spurted jerkily into the toilet bowl.

"Oh fuck," he whispered, staring down at his dick. He'd just fantasised about his best friend, his male best friend and even worse about his male best friend fucking him.

He grabbed some tissue and wiped his dick and hand before flushing away all the evidence of his lapse of sanity. That had to be it, he'd been temporarily insane that was all. After all he was tired and he'd been a little ill, add to that he hadn't had sex in weeks- well, months- and that explained it away, right? Right. He nodded firmly to himself, hitching up his boxers, then washing his hands.

He snuck back into the room and straight into bed, rolling to face away from Brian and curling up.

"Hey Zee?"

He froze in a slight panic. "Yeah?" he whispered tentatively.

"You okay? Feeling any better?"

"Oh." He let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I guess."

"Cool. G'night Zee."

"Goodnight," he whispered.

@>*~

Brian strode across the stage towards him, a grin spread over slim lips. He grinned back and turned round, leaning back to rest against his friend for their infamous guitar duelling stance. The crowd roared and he dropped his head back against his friend's shoulder. He felt good, solid and warm, despite the sweat that soaked them both. The scent of sweat and musk hit him and he had to bite back a groan as sudden, unexpected lust shot through him and he felt his dick start to lengthen, tightening his already too tight pants painfully. Thank fuck for his guitar or the entire audience would have been treated to a view of his hard-on.

He moved away from his friend as soon as he could without it looking weird and headed for the opposite side, almost hiding behind Johnny as he desperately tried to control his reaction. What the fuck was wrong with him?

He spent the rest of the gig trying to stop himself from wandering over the stand with Brian and stop himself from staring at the older man when he was across the stage.

Thankfully, no one seemed to notice his bizarre behaviour and he managed to get his dick under control enough to deal with being near his friend in the dressing room as Brian plonked himself down next to him and leaned against him as he always did.

"Hey."

"Hey," he said softly, discretely pinching his thigh as hard as he could so he didn't bury his face in Brian's neck to breathe in more of his scent. It didn't help when his friend dropped his head on his shoulder, his damp hair rubbing under his chin like strands of silk, sensitising his skin and sending little shivers of lust through his body again.

This was getting ridiculous. He pushed Brian back and stood up hurriedly, shifting his feet nervously as the older man frowned up at him.

"Need the bathroom," he blurted out.

Brian grinned and tapped his nose. "Join you?"

"No, I mean I'm actually going to the bathroom dude," Zacky said with a grimace.

"Oh okay." Brian pouted at him but nodded and he quickly made his escape, heading into the restrooms. His dick was trying to force its way out of his jeans again and he locked himself in a stall, tearing his pants open with a groan of relief.

Pushing jeans and underwear down round his thighs, he spat into his hand and fisted his cock, stroking tightly, hard and fast, the scent of his friend still in his nostrils as he remembered the hot, sweaty press of body against his back.

"Oh fuck," he whispered, groaning loudly as he couldn't stop his mind from wondering, once again, how it would feel to have his best friend buried deep inside his body. Groaning again, he jerked forward into his fist, come splattering over the toilet as he dragged breath into his lungs and bent over shakily.

There was a tap on the stall door and he froze, heart pounding with worry.

"Zee? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"You okay, you're not sick again are you?"

"Uh." He paused, mind racing. It was the best explanation for the noise he'd made. "Just drank too much."

Brian was quiet and he wiped the seat quickly, flushing and hitching his pants back up before opening the stall door. His friend watched him with dark eyes as he crossed the room to wash his hands.

"What?" he asked, almost snapping defensively.

"Just worried about you," Brian said quietly, a crease forming between his brows.

"I'm fine."

"You didn't drink that much..."

"Well maybe I am still a bit sick then," he snapped.

"You sure you're okay then?"

"Just get off my fucking back okay? I said I was fine." He watched Brian's frown deepen, eyes flashing with hurt and he turned away quickly, drying his hands under the blower.

"Okay." Brian left the restroom abruptly, leaving him with a pang of guilty pain.

Great, now he'd taken it out on his best friend when he was the one who was a sick, perverted fuck. With a sigh, he headed back to the dressing room and sat next to Brian again. He nudged him gently with his elbow.

"Sorry man," he whispered. "I'm tired, didn't mean to get at you."

Brian shrugged. "S'okay."

"No man, it's not, I know you were just worried," he said softly. "But I am okay."

Finally, slim lips curved up into a smile and Brian nodded, resting his head on his shoulder again.

"Cool."

"Hey fags, quit making out and let's go drink," Jimmy said with a loud laugh.

Zacky felt Brian stiffen for a moment before he sat up, glaring at the tall drummer. "Fuck you," Brian snapped.

"Touchy much?"

"Quit dicking around guys, let's go," Matt said from the door.

Zacky watched his best friend shove Jimmy out of the way and stalk to the door and his heart sank. He had to get over this weird, fucked up obsession because if Brian ever found out, he was bound to lose him.

He followed the rest of the band out of the venue and they all crammed into a car. Last in, he was forced to sit in Brian's lap and he settled awkwardly on strong thighs. His friend had his arms crossed so he couldn't lean against him which was somewhat of a relief because despite just getting himself off there was enough adrenaline in his system from the gig that the feel of the older man's warm body against his was already causing problems.

He was going to have to find a girl and have sex so that he could get over this because that was the only reason he could be lusting after his friend, his recent lack of a sexlife.

@>*~

In the bar, while the guys got drunk- very drunk- Zacky scoped out the place for a girl, any girl, that he could fuck and get back to normal.

He spotted a tall, pretty girl across the room who kept glancing at him and he smirked. She was just his type, long, dark hair, slender with sharp cheekbones. He bought two drinks and walked over to her, a cocky grin on his face.

"Hey."

"Hi," she said, grinning at him.

"My name's..."

"Zacky, I know."

"A fan?"

"Big fan," she said, standing up and taking the bottles from him to put them down and replace them with her hands. She wasn't subtle.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Definitely," she murmured.

Outside the bar, they fell into an alley, kissing and groping. She felt good, smelt good and by the way she was touching him, she wanted him. It was all perfect, so why wasn't he reacting? Her kisses left him cold, he felt nothing and his dick remained resolutely limp.

He didn't know what to do, it had never happened to him before and he had a reputation to uphold.

Sliding his hand under her skirt, he wormed his fingers under her panties and rubbed her clit, kissing her deeply until she moaned and shuddered, jerking against him. He pulled back quickly, wiping his mouth with his clean hand and wiping the other on his jeans.

"Um, thanks," he muttered, turning and hurrying away.

"Is that it?" He heard her say after him.

He almost ran back into the bar, sitting next to Brian, taking his drink and slamming it.

"Hey, get your own," Brian said with a mild pout.

"I will, I just needed one now."

"You okay? Where'd you go anyway?"

"Some chick, you know," he said, not really lying because he hadn't said anything, just implied.

"Oh right." Brian's smile looked strangely forced and he thought for a split second that he could see a shadow behind the lead guitarist's eyes. Then suddenly, it was gone and Brian snickered.

"Back a little quick, aren't you?"

Just as he was about to reply with a hearty expletive, there was a burst of female laughter from across the room and he stiffened, shoulders hunching defensively as he glanced round. The girl was back with her friends and they were all staring at him.

"Shit," he muttered.

"Oh dear," Brian said with a soft smile. "I take it someone didn't have a good time."

"Yeah, me, she got off just fine," he snapped. "So just fuck off."

"Having trouble getting it up?" Brian said, still teasing him.

"I said fuck off asshole."

"Touchy."

"For your information I can get it up just fine, she just didn't do anything for me," he hissed at his friend. This was all Brian's fault in the first place. His best friend had fucking turned him gay and he didn't have any idea what to do about it because if said best friend ever found out, it was likely that his days were numbered.

"She didn't?" Brian raised an eyebrow at him. "Getting picky are we?"

"Not exactly."

"What then?"

"Nothing, I'm not in the mood to discuss my sex-life with you, okay?"

"Or lack of?"

"Fuck you Syn," he snapped, getting to his feet and storming out of the bar, hailing a cab and heading back to the hotel on his own.

@>*~

Back in the room he was, unfortunately, sharing with Brian, he stripped down to his boxers and heading for the bathroom. He relieved himself and got ready for bed quickly, he wanted to try and get to sleep before his friend got back.

Drying his face, he headed back into the bedroom, throwing the towel onto a chair. He came to a stop at the foot of Brian's bed. This was their second night in the room, the older man had spent the night in that bed, on those sheets. They always left the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door so he knew they were the same sheets.

Desire lurched through his gut, a sudden, desperate urge to climb into Brian's bed, bury his face in his pillow and jack himself wrapped up in his sheets.

Hesitantly, he moved forward a little, leaning down to run his hand along the rumpled sheets, imagining that he could still feel the older man's body heat on the cotton. Moving further up as his desire knotted in his stomach, his groin tightened as he finally started to get hard.

He bent further over, hesitating just for a second before he buried his face in the pillow, inhaling deeply. The scent hit him hard and he sank to his knees next to the bed, breathing in musk and sweat and smoke, shoving his hand into his boxers to grasp his cock tightly.

"Fuck," he gasped into the soft pillow, as his cock jerked in his hand. How the hell had this happened to him? He was kneeling next to his best friend's bed, as hard as he'd ever been in his life, jacking off over the way he smelled.

Suddenly, he heard the key card swipe through the slot outside the door and he scrambled back, climbing into his own bed and yanking the covers over himself just as Brian came into the room, flinging his jacket onto the bed then freezing, staring at him.

"Zee? You okay?"

He swallowed hard and nodded. "Sure yeah."

"I'm sorry about, you know, ripping you before." Brian smiled ruefully.

"That's cool," he said, trying not to sound as strained and desperate as he felt. He just needed the older man to go away so he could finish himself off because the interruption had done nothing to lessen his desire. In fact, Brian's presence had made things worse. Brian frowned at him.

"Zack..."

"I'm tired, go to bed."

The older man's frown deepened, mouth pressing into a thin line. "Fine." He strode away into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Zacky winced but quickly rolled onto his back, stroking his aching cock hard and fast, desperate to get off before his friend came back into the room.

He couldn't help wondering if Brian could be jerking off in the bathroom, tried desperately to remember a time he'd seen the older man with his hand round his cock without sheets in the way.

Stroking harder, he sucked two fingers into his mouth then reached down, pushing them straight into his ass. Pain and pleasure shot through his body and he couldn't help a strangled cry as he came hard, jerking between fist and fingers.

"Dude, you oh... oh okay."

He flushed vividly at the look on his friend's face and yanked both hands from his shorts to pull the covers up over his face.

"Sorry, I uh, I'll uh, yeah, go."

He heard the bathroom door shut again and groaned, rolling up into a tight ball, still buried under the covers. A few minutes later, he heard the door again then the light went out and he could hear his friend pad quietly across the room to climb into his bed. Thankfully, Brian didn't say a word and he started to relax again, his post-orgasmic haze relaxing his muscles until he was on the verge of sleep.

"Zee?" Brian whispered. "You awake?"

He didn't reply, forcing his breathing to remain even despite his pounding heart.

"Zee?" Brian whispered again. Still he didn't reply, didn't want to face his friend after what had happened.

He heard the older man shifting in bed, then a quiet sigh and suddenly he became aware of a new sound, a rhythmic, repetetive noise that made his dick start to harden again when he realised exactly what it was he was hearing.

Brian was jerking off again.

He bit back a groan, the older man was determined to kill him- however unknowingly- but he couldn't resist a chance to watch again.

Grunting in a pretense of sleep, he rolled over, desperately trying to maintain his even breathing as the noise from the other bed paused. After a few tense moments, the noise of hand on cock resumed and he dared to pry his eyes open just the tiniest amount.

He sucked a lip ring into his mouth as he slowly slid his hand down his stomach and back under his shorts to wrap round his already straining erection. Brian looked so fucking sexy again in the light streaming in from the street, chest gleaming, body writhing. The motion of his hand over his dick was so fucking hot it was all he could do to just watch, he wanted so badly to cross the room, climb in with his friend and suck that thick length into his mouth until Brian came.

His cock pulsed, groin aching with tense pleasure at the thought. Giving a blowjob wasn't something that had ever crossed his mind as something he wanted to do before but he found himself wanting to taste his friend, to see if he tasted as good as he smelled.

A small whimper escaped his lips as Brian's back arched and he watched in horror as his friend's head twisted, eyes meeting his for just a second before Brian's head fell back and he came with a loud groan. He looked and sounded so good, lust and need overwhelmed him and he tightened his grip as a wave of pleasure crashed through him and he came hard, again fantasising about and watching his best friend.

A throat clearing made him look up and Brian almost smiled at him before flushing, even in the dim light, and looking away.

"G'night Zee."

"Uh yeah, goodnight." He wiped his hand on his boxers and curled up, wondering what exactly had happened.

@>*~

No mention was made of the strange night by either of them. Brian was acting like everything was normal so he decided to do the same.

They travelled to the next city, all drinking and playing video games on the bus until they reached the venue and went in for soundcheck.

After that, Matt had interviews and the rest of them checked into the hotel. He and Brian were sharing, just as Jimmy and Johnny were, same as always but there was a strange, awkward moment when he'd held the second keycard out to his friend.

Brian stared at his hand for a moment, cheeks going a little pink before he reached out and took the keycard, fingertips lingering over his for just a second longer than necessary.

What the hell was that? He didn't dare say anything in case he was just imagining things.

They all dumped their luggage and headed back to the venue to meet up with Matt. Kids were already queueing round the block and pregig adrenaline was starting to pump round his system. He tried desperately not to watch Brian change into his stage gear, the older man's body far too attractive for his current state of mind.

He was wearing a tank top and tight jeans, showing off way too much hard muscle and Zacky could barely keep his eyes off his ass as they walked onto the stage.

@>*~

The gig had been torture. Brian had constantly been in his space, leaning against him, playing beside him and yet never quite meeting his eyes. Every time they'd leaned together in their classic pose, his dick had got harder from the feel and scent of the older man.

After the gig had almost been worse, crammed into a car next to him with no guitar to disguise his growing need. They sat next to each other in the bar, matching one another drink for drink while Johnny and Jimmy trolled for girls and Matt sat with Val.

"You tired?" Brian asked suddenly, glancing sidelong at him from under his lashes. His groin throbbed at the thought of going to bed and potentially watching his friend jack off.

"Yeah, you?" he said quietly.

"Yeah. Wanna head back to the hotel?"

He swallowed hard, shifting uncomfortably to try and adjust the pressure of his jeans against his hard-on. "Yeah okay," he whispered.

"Hey Matt," Brian said, turning to look at the singer. "We're both wiped, we're going to head back okay?"

"Sure," Matt said dismissively, too involved with his girlfriend to really listen.

They got up together, drawing Jimmy's attention. "Hey, where you pussies going?"

"We're both tired man, back off," Brian snapped.

"Pansy assed motherfucker," Jimmy snorted.

"Fuck you asshole, come on Zack," Brian said, shoving the drummer aside as he stalked towards the exit. Zacky followed behind quickly, flushing at the amount of attention they were getting from their departure. Brian hailed a cab and they got in, both quiet, not really looking at each other.

The journey seemed interminable but finally they reached the hotel and he shoved his hands into his pockets as they strode towards the elevators. Side by side they stood, travelling up to their room. He was tense with nervousness and excitement unsure if what he thought was going to happen really was going to happen.

Brian let them into the room and headed straight into the bathroom to get ready for bed and Zacky stripped down to his shorts. He sat on the bed, waiting, muscles tight, heart pounding. His dick was so hard he could feel his pulse throbbing through it. He couldn't wait to get ready for bed, he climbed under the covers and lay back, slipping his hand down under his shorts to squeeze the base of his cock in an attempt to calm himself just a little. He wanted to take his time if he could.

Brian came back into the room, dressed only in his boxers, and glanced at him, flushing again before he looked away and crossed over to his bed. He switched off the main light but then switched on a bedside lamp. Lying back, Brian drew his sheets up round his waist, shifting on his back for a moment until he was facing him slightly.

He didn't know what to do, did he wait, did he start? Brian cleared his throat and he looked over again, mouth going dry when he realised his friend had already started stroking his cock, the movement of his fist long and slow under the covers.

He bit back a whimper and rolled onto his back, turning his head to glance at his friend. He met wide brown eyes and felt his cheeks heat up in a flush, dropping his gaze quickly to Brian's waist and the movement of hand over cock as he started his own rhythmic motion over the length of his erection.

He was filled with desire and lust, watching his best friend jack off, knowing his best friend was watching him. Heat pooled in his stomach and electricity tingled through his nerves as he matched Brian's speed, tightening his fist with a groan as his friend's hips started to rock, pushing his cock harder through his hand.

He was just so sexy. How he'd come to think that about his best friend, he still had no idea but he did and he had to force himself not to move, not to cross that room to kiss, touch, taste, to grasp hold of that thick length and lower himself onto it.

Shuddering with pleasure, he risked a glance back to Brian's face. Brown eyes were fixed on his body, wide and dark with a lust that made his balls tighten, tension knotting deep in his belly and building pressure in his groin.

"Fuck," he muttered, jerking up harder, his fist speeding up over his cock as his need to come became overwhelming. Brian moaned loudly and arched up off the bed, shuddering into his fist as he came. The sight and sound was too much and pleasure swept through every cell as he stiffened, shooting over his fist, cock pulsing in his hand.

Pulling his hand free, he wiped it on the outside of his shorts. He didn't quite dare look up and he rolled onto his side, still facing Brian, curling up under the covers.

"Goodnight Zee."

"Goodnight Bri," he whispered. He couldn't resist a glance up, biting back a gasp as he met brown eyes that seemed warm with emotion for the split second before Brian snapped his eyes shut. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

@>*~

Travelling to the next city was a long slog.

They'd started out on the bus right after breakfast and would have to spend two nights in their bunks. Zacky didn't know if it made things better or worse for him. Being in such enforced close quarters with the older man and knowing that they'd have absolutely no privacy and would be crammed into separate bunks at night was already driving him nuts.

Brian's presence turned him on so badly and knowing he couldn't watch him jack off that night was already starting to feel like it would kill him. Which was ridiculous considering this had only been going on for three days, only two days with Brian knowing he was doing it and only one day where they'd both been fully complicit in the act.

By the time it got to the evening, he'd been almost permanently hard and had even escaped to the tiny bathroom to rub one out to try to relieve the pressure. Every so often, Brian caught his eye and the banked heat behind the brown was just making things worse.

He knew for sure now that Brian wanted to watch and be watched and even though he wanted more himself, that at least would be better than nothing.

They'd all been drinking and it was getting late. All of them were settled on the comfy seats in the back of the bus playing X-box. Brian was pressed close to him, the warm solidity of his body against his and the subtle scent of clean musk and aftershave meaning that he was hard enough to cut diamonds.

Jimmy was sitting on his other side and suddenly elbowed him hard.

"Ow fuck, what was that for asshole."

"Quit fidgeting fuckwad, if you need a shit go take one."

"Fuck you Rev," he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and stalking off towards the bunks.

He hadn't got very far when a hand grabbed his arm and swung him round. Before he could do or say anything, Brian slapped his hand over his mouth and pushed him up against the wall. His cock jerked painfully with need and he stared pleadingly up at the older man.

With his other hand, Brian wrenched at his zipper before pushing under his jeans and shorts to grasp his aching cock tightly. His knees almost gave way with shock and pleasure of his best friend's touch, long fingers curled round his shaft, the unfamiliar feel of callouses other than his own felt amazing and he moaned desperately, grasping at slender hips in an effort to stay upright.

"Touch me, Zee," Brian murmured, hand still clamped over his mouth.

Nodding frantically, he prised one hand from Brian's hip and tugged his pants open quickly, sliding his hand inside. He breathed in sharply at the touch of silky-smooth, heated skin under his fingers and quickly fisted the hard length, swiping over the tip with his thumb to spread precome.

He quickly matched the pace his friend was setting on his cock, moaning into Brian's hand with the sparks that tingled through his whole body. He wasn't even sure what felt better, him touching Brian or Brian touching him but it was too much, too good and he tightened his grip as he started to thrust harder and faster through his friend's fist.

"Come for me," Brian breathed into his ear.

Zacky exploded, pleasure shuddering through him as he jerked up and spurted into Brian's hand.

"Oh fuck," Brian gasped, leaning into him, hips bucking hard before wet, hot, sticky liquid spilled over his hand and Brian collapsed against him, panting heavily.

He finally took his hand from his mouth and Zacky heaved in a breath. Brian lifted his head and grinned at him a little shyly, easing his hand from his jeans and moving back.

"Goodnight Zee," Brian whispered. He stared up into brown eyes and licked his lips, nodding slowly.

"G'night Bri."

Brian disappeared into the tiny bathroom and he let out a shuddering breath. It had been more than he could have ever expected and it had been so fucking amazing, even the risk of being caught hadn't mattered. All that mattered was that they'd touched each other and Brian hadn't beaten the crap out of him for it.

Glancing round, he lifted his hand to his mouth and licked the come off his fingers. The bitter-salty taste made him groan and his dick actually twitched again. Shaking his head, he climbed into his bunk, lying back to shuck off his jeans and wiping off the come that had escaped Brian's hand.

He was fast becoming obsessed with his best friend and he wished he knew how Brian felt but he couldn't risk asking him. After all, it could just be a circle jerk, buddy fuck type of situation for Brian, something he wished he could convince himself was the situation for him. But it wasn't. The more that happened between them, the more he wanted and not just physically.

He'd always loved Brian, he loved all his friends but he was starting to realise that in Brian's case it was more like in love and it scared the crap out of him.

@>*~

The next day was even worse, in the morning they were the only ones up, the others all hungover from their late night and drinking. Brian was acting like everything was normal and he was desperately trying to do the same. But nothing was normal anymore, apparently he was gay and in love with his best friend and in his world that wasn't normal.

Add to that he was starting to feel like a girl, constantly staring at the older man, wanting to be near him all the time, snuggle up to him. It was getting ridiculous but when Brian kept sitting next to him and leaning against him, head often resting on his shoulder so he could smell his shampoo, he couldn't help it.

He was so hard all the time, everything Brian did- his movements, the intermittent, shy little glances he kept directing at him, pressing far too close when he sat next to him- was turning him on more intensely than anything he'd ever felt before. He could only hope that Brian would grab him again and jack him off until he saw stars.

Things got marginally easier when the others got up, they distracted his attention a little and he could almost act like everything was normal.

They ate, drank, chilled out and played video games until late when they put on a DVD. They all collapsed in front of the TV and Brian squashed him up into the corner of the couch. The heat of his body affected him immediately, his cock surging to full erection again, an ache of need settling deep in his groin.

Brian rested his head on his shoulder and slung a casual arm across his waist and he barely bit back a groan as his friend's forearm rested on the head of his dick. The older man twisted his head slightly, nose brushing his cheek.

"Is that for me?" Brian breathed in his ear.

He bit back a whimper and nodded. Brian grinned against his skin then turned his head back to rest on his shoulder again, shifting his arm down to press against the shaft of his cock.

It felt so good, it took every shred of willpower he had not to push Brian's hand down his pants and rock himself to orgasm against his palm. Shifting in his seat, he pushed his hips up into the pressure of Brian's arm, trying not to groan as heat spread through his body. Brian pressed harder, sliding his arm very slowly back and forth over his groin.

It was insane, the lights may have been turned off but there was still the light from the screen and they were surrounded by their friends who could potentially see them at any moment. Halfway through the movie he couldn't take anymore and he pushed Brian away, jumping to his feet.

"Where you going?" Matt demanded.

"Bed," he said shortly, not turning back but praying that Brian would follow him again. He paused in the same spot that Brian had grabbed him the night before but the older man didn't come after him. Despondently, he wrestled his erection into submission long enough to relieve himself and get ready for bed, then he climbed into his bunk and curled up under the sheets, wrapping a fist round his cock. He didn't really feel like jacking off, disappointment tasting bitter in the back of his throat. He held his hand round his half-hard dick making no move to stroke himself, still hoping that maybe Brian would come after him.

@>*~

He woke with a start as someone climbed into his bunk, spooning up tightly behind him, hot, solid length of cock pressing into his ass. A hand clamped over his mouth before he could react and hot breath brushed his neck.

"Keep quiet," Brian whispered. He nodded and his friend let go of his mouth, sliding his hand slowly down his bare chest and stomach, almost tickling, the feel of his calloused fingertips lighting his nerves with desire. He sucked his snakebites into his mouth in an attempt not to moan out loud. Brian's fingers slipped past his groin and stroked along his inner thigh up to his balls.

Pleasure streamed through him and he writhed helplessly back against his friend's body. Brian grunted into his ear, hips bucking against him and pushing his cock harder into his ass. Knowing that only two thin layers of cotton separated Brian's dick from his ass made him ache with need. He wanted to feel his friend inside him so badly but he couldn't bring himself to ask and risk rejection. He needed at least the small amount of contact between them desperately.

"Please," he whispered.

"Please what?" Brian breathed, lips feathering over the shell of his ear, making him shiver.

"Touch me."

"I am," Brian whispered, chuckling quietly.

Whimpering in frustration, Zacky grabbed Brian's hand and yanked it up, shoving it under his boxers, forcing his fingers round the shaft and wrapping his own hand round them.

"Oh like that," Brian murmured, still chuckling.

"Yes," he hissed, encouraging a tight, fast stroke before letting go and reaching back to pull at Brian's hip trying to encourage him to move against him.

"Oh fuck," Brian gasped, rocking harder against him, cock sliding against the crease of his ass, precome dampening his boxers. He rocked his hips urgently, pushing his cock through Brian's hand and rubbing back against the older man's cock, need building into overwhelming tension. Suddenly, he felt Brian press a soft kiss to his neck and pleasure shot through his body, his climax making him shudder against his friend as he came all over his hand.

Brian moaned into his neck and jerked hard against his ass as he felt warmth blossom between them.

They lay together for a moment, both panting for breath as Brian moved his arm to lie round his waist and nuzzled his face into his neck. It felt good, felt like something more than just physical was going on between them and he started to relax into sleep.

Then Brian shifted back and squeezed his hip. "Goodnight Zee."

Bitter disappointment closing his throat, he nodded and swallowed hard before he could reply. "G'night Bri." He wanted to say stay, he wanted to say, I love you, but all he could manage was that stupid goodnight, letting the older man leave him on his own.

He thought he heard a soft sigh before Brian rolled quietly out of the bunk and he glanced back in time to catch a dark brown gaze, expression unreadable before Brian turned away, heading for his own bunk.

Curling up again, he resolutely ignored the stinging of his eyes.

@>*~

In complete contrast to the day before on the bus, Brian barely came near him. Only during a shoot when the photographer put them next to each other did he get the chance to feel his friend's body heat and breathe in his scent.

Despite the attitude Brian had had that day he still leaned against him and slung an arm round his shoulders. He tried not to melt into his friend and tried not to feel hurt when Brian pulled away abruptly at the end of the shoot.

He had no idea why the older man was acting so off with him especially after he'd been so touchy-feely the day before. Maybe he was freaking out over the enforced closeness of being squashed together in the bunk the night before. It was more than they'd done before, even when Brian had pushed him up against the wall, it hadn't been so intimate as being in the bunk.

He could still feel the kiss Brian had pressed into his neck. It felt like the impression of Brian's lips had been branded into his skin. He was aware of it every second, almost felt like it must be obvious to everyone else, like a visible mark of the claim Brian now had on his heart.

It wasn't of course but he still found himself reaching to cover it up nervously every time someone looked at him for too long. He knew Matt at least had noticed that something was wrong but he'd managed to avoid the singer and his questions because he knew he couldn't face them in his current state of mind.

The gig was the total opposite of only a few nights before when he'd been the one who'd stayed away from the other guitarist, Brian wouldn't go anywhere near him on stage and Zacky knew his playing was suffering because of it. He couldn't help it though, they'd always been such a synergistic pairing when they played and to feel so separate from Brian was affecting him badly.

Matt kept frowning at him, not exactly a glare because he was already concerned about him but there was still annoyance in his eyes that made him feel even worse. His feelings were now affecting the band and it was ridiculous considering he'd only just realised how he felt. He'd known Brian since they were kids, why was it affecting him so strongly now?

After the gig Brian just seemed to disappear and despondently, Zacky went to a bar with the others.

"Where's Syn man?" Jimmy asked him, elbowing him hard in the ribs.

"Ow fuck dude, don't do that," he exclaimed, shoving the drummer back. "What am I, his mother? How the fuck should I know?"

"Whoa chill man, he tells you stuff that's all."

"Yeah mostly," he muttered into his Jack Daniels. He wished he did know where the older man was, not that he had any idea what he'd say to him. For the first time in a long time, he couldn't read his best friend and he didn't know if that scared him more or less than realising that he was in love with him.

"What's wrong with you two?" Matt asked. "You two were extra pally yesterday."

"Don't ask me man," he sighed. "He's the one not talking to me, ask him."

"Uh duh, we don't know where he is remember," Jimmy said with a snort.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, just get off my back about it, dickwad."

"Stop being such an asshole man."

"Oh fuck you," he snapped, getting to his feet and storming out. It was a good enough excuse to get away and he took a cab back to the hotel, heading straight up to the room he was sharing with Brian. He stripped off on his way to the bathroom, dropping his shorts on the floor before he climbed into the shower, sticking his head straight under the spray until he was soaked. He leaned back against the wall, letting the water stream down his torso, watching the reflection of light on his wet stomach and the beading of water in the wiry hair surrounding his cock.

He hated not knowing where Brian was, hated not knowing why he was suddenly so mad at him. He felt trapped by his own feelings. Before realising that he was in love with the older man, he would have just had it out with him, maybe even fought until it was sorted out again but now he didn't know how to proceed without risking losing his friendship.

Cold air hit him abruptly as he heard the door open and he shivered as his skin tingled and his nipples tightened and he let out a little gasp.

The shower curtain was yanked back and Brian stood in front of him, eyes dark and troubled and suspiciously shiny, face pale and mouth pressed into a thin line.

"What's wrong?"

Brian's chin trembled for a moment before his jaw clenched. "I tried..."

"Tried what Brian?"

"Not to want you."

"Oh," he whispered, swallowing back hurt.

"It didn't work."

"Did you want it to?"

"I don't know," Brian said sounding a little desperate.

"If, if you want me," Zacky whispered hesitantly. "You've got me."

Tilting his head, Brian's brow creased slightly as brown eyes fixed him wide and questioning. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I, because I want you too," he whispered.

There was a flash of what he could have sworn was disappointment behind deep brown before Brian started to strip off in front of him. He inhaled shakily, cock hardening slowly at the sight of more and more beautiful, inked skin appearing in front of him.

Pushing his jeans down, Brian's cock bounced out hard and leaking already and his breath hitched again, need spreading through his body and clenching his stomach muscles.

"Fuck," he gasped, moving one hand to fist his cock tightly, trying to calm his desire so he didn't come too fast.

"You want me?" Brian said softly, climbing into the tub and moving right up to him, eyes dropping to his groin.

"You can see how much," he said with a groan.

"This should feel wrong," Brian murmured, almost to himself. Swallowing against his tightened throat, Zacky nodded.

"I know," he whispered.

"But it doesn't."

"I know."

Brian lifted his gaze again, meeting his eyes, cheeks flushing lightly. "Touch me?" he whispered hesitantly.

Letting go of his dick, Zacky reached out, trailing his fingers up the underside of the older man's cock. Brian groaned, breath shuddering into his lungs. Looking down, he wrapped thumb and forefinger round the head of Brian's dick, teasing gently round the sensitive skin until his friend was gasping and his hips were jerking against him.

"More," Brian breathed, dropping his head onto his shoulder and bracing his hands against the wall behind his head. He fisted the older man's cock with his whole hand, grip tight, his strokes long and slow as he watched the water stream down his friend's back. Brian moved faster against him, thrusting his cock harder and faster through his fist.

He slid his other hand up Brian's side and back to the back of his neck, unable to resist stroking soft, wet skin with his fingertips. Brian shuddered, lips parting over his skin, teeth digging lightly into the muscle of his shoulder as the heat of his come splattered over his hand and stomach.

He was so hard now that it hurt but he waited, the feel of his friend leaning against him and soft skin under his fingers was too good to interrupt too quickly, despite his need.

Suddenly, Brian's head started to slide down his torso and he watched in shock as the older man bent right over, resting the top of his head on his stomach and licking over the head of his cock. Pleasure nearly overwhelmed him and he bit down hard on his lip to stop himself from coming on the spot. The slick touch of tongue over the slit made him shiver and he put his hand on soft, dark hair and pushed gently.

Brian looked up at him in surprise.

"You don't, don't have to," he whispered.

Brian almost smiled, the corners of his lips just curving up, his eyes soft and warm. "I know."

The older man grasped his hips, sliding down onto his knees in front of him.

"Oh God," he gasped, watching pink lips part slowly and wrap round his dick. Brian sucked lightly on the head, tongue lapping over the tip and he groaned helplessly. His friend's mouth was so hot as he slid up and down his cock, it was all he could do not to grasp his hair and thrust hard and deep into that amazing wet suction.

"Oh fuck," Zacky moaned, "Bri, not gonna, not gonna last."

Groaning, Brian sucked harder, moving faster over his cock and swallowing him down deeper and deeper until he could feel his throat muscles constricting round the head. He gasped as heat shot through him and he couldn't help arching into the older man as he came hard, pleasure tightening every muscle until he could barely breathe.

Swallowing rapidly, Brian pulled back, coughing quietly and wiping his mouth.

"Sorry."

"I." Brian glanced up at him, cheeks going pink. "I kinda wanted to."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Brian stood slowly in front of him, reaching out to wipe the come from his stomach. His skin tingled under the touch and he tried not to move, still too uncertain of Brian's feelings and motives to give in to the need to close the gap, wrap his arms round his friend's slender waist and kiss him. He wanted to taste the older man, taste himself on his lips but he couldn't.

Sighing softly, Brian smiled tightly for just a moment, then climbed out of the tub, grabbing a towel on his way out of the bathroom. Zacky dropped his head back against the wall in frustration. He wanted so much, he just couldn't deny it but how could he risk losing his friend? And yet, Brian seemed to be the one taking all the risks.

Swallowing back nerves, he got out of the shower, dried off quickly and wrapped the towel round his waist before heading back into the bedroom. Brian was already in bed, head pillowed on one bent arm. Brown eyes opened to watch him as he pulled on a pair of boxers and hung up to the towel.

Instead of walking to his own bed, he shuffled hesitantly over to Brian's. The older man's eyes widened for a second but before he could chicken out, Brian shifted over and lifted the cover. With a sigh of relief, he climbed in beside his friend, snuggling up close. Brian curled up round him and kissed his shoulder.

"Goodnight Zee."

"Goodnight Brian," he whispered, closing his eyes as he relaxed happily against the solid warmth of the man he loved.

@>*~

When he woke up, he was buried in Brian's chest and he breathed in deeply, enjoying the soft, clean smell of the older man.

"Morning," Brian murmured into his hair.

"Mmm," he managed, leaning in closer and pressing a kiss to smooth skin. Brian's breath hitched slightly and he pulled back worriedly, wondering if maybe he'd gone a step too far.

Hooded brown eyes watched him, exuding heat that made his gut tighten. Brian shifted forward and he felt the hot, wet slide of hard cock against his stomach. He felt his eyes widen and his cock start to lengthen, blood rushing south so fast he almost felt dizzy.

Slipping his hand between them, he ran his palm up the silky skin and up over the leaking head to slick his hand. He wrapped his fingers round the shaft loosely.

"Yeah," Brian breathed, pulling him closer and running his fingers over his hip, down to his groin, tugging his boxers down and teasing his balls until he was gasping with need and his fist tightened convulsively round his friend's dick.

"Touch me," he whispered pleadingly. Brian's lips spread into a grin even as his hips jerked into his touch.

"I am."

"Asshole," Zacky groaned. Brian froze and leaned back slightly. "What?" he whispered.

"I um, I," Brian swallowed hard. His nervousness was something Zacky wasn't used to and it made _him_ nervous.

"Bri?"

"I could, you know," Brian paused, clearing his throat. "Touch you there."

His mind went completely blank, he had no idea what the older man meant. "Okay," he whispered, wondering what he was agreeing to.

Breathing out heavily, Brian swiped two fingers over the head of his dick then slipped his hand between his legs. He pushed his top leg up over his hip and reached further back, fingertips ghosting along the crease of his ass.

"Oh, oh fuck," he gasped breathlessly, his dick pulsing urgently as heated lust and desperate need filled him. "Please yes," he begged.

Brian pressed deeper, rubbing against the entrance to his body. He'd never imagined it could feel so good but it did and he wanted more as he started to feel empty. He curled up into his friend, trying to open himself to his probing fingers and still jack him off hard and fast.

"Can I?"

"Fuck yes," he moaned.

One finger pushed into his body and he gasped at the strange, slightly uncomfortable, burning sensation inside him that also felt amazing and full and completely different from the one time he'd done it himself.

He buried his face in his friend's neck, pushing back harder. "More," he groaned.

"Oh fuck Zee," Brian breathed. "You're so tight." He pulled back and pushed two fingers inside him. Zacky grunted, he'd never felt such a breathless, urgent sense of pain and pleasure at the same time before. He stroked his friend's cock harder, hips rocking helplessly against the thrusts of fingers that went deeper and deeper inside him.

"Oh yes, fuck yes," Brian groaned. "I'm gonna fucking come." His fingers plunged deep inside him, suddenly rubbing over a spot inside him, sparking an explosion of pleasure that ripped through his whole body and he cried out as he came, splattering Brian's stomach and his own hand as his fingers tightened round his friend's dick. Brian gasped, shuddering against him and coming over his hand.

They lay against each other for a long time, panting heavily, faces still buried in necks, Brian's fingers still buried inside his body. He had no idea what to say, this was the first time they'd done anything without being able to just escape into sleep. Brian moved first, carefully easing his fingers free and pulling back a little to look at him.

"Okay?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"I guess I uh, I should go wash up." Brian didn't move though and Zacky didn't want to let him just go without a word or _something_. Before he lost the nerve, he leaned in, pressing a quick, soft kiss to the older man's lips. Brian flushed and smiled shyly, getting slowly out of the bed and walking naked to the bathroom. He watched the movement of strong muscles under taut, decorated skin the whole way until he disappeared into the bathroom.

Then he licked his lips to try and get a taste of the older man. He'd finally kissed Brian, if only for a second and he hadn't been rebuffed. He shivered and sat up, feeling a strange not-quite-ache in his ass. Brian's fingers inside him had felt amazing and he knew for sure that he wanted his best friend to fuck him, he just had no idea how to ask.

Wiping his stomach off, he dug under the sheets for his discarded boxers and pulled them back on as Brian came back into the room, a towel round his waist. They shared a quick smile before he hurried into the bathroom in his turn. He relieved himself and washed up quickly before heading back out to get dressed.

"Breakfast?" Brian said, pulling on his boots.

"Sounds good yeah." He got dressed hurriedly, stuffing his feet into his Chucks. They headed down to the restaurant where they found the rest of the band and Val were eating.

"Good of you to show up," Matt said sarcastically.

"Fuck off," Brian said mildly, sitting down next to Johnny. Zacky sat next to him, pressing closer than he'd meant to. He was about to shift back a bit when Brian's hand clamped over his thigh under the table, holding him in place. He glanced at the older man in surprise, meeting warm, brown eyes as Brian smiled at him. Shrugging, he didn't move, leaning against his friend... lover? Were they lovers now? Did it count when they'd barely talked about what they were doing?

"You talked then?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Brian said softly.

"Good, no fuck ups tonight, you got me Zack?" Matt said harshly.

"Leave him alone."

"I can speak for myself Syn," he said quietly.

"Sorry, it's just, it wasn't your fault, you know?"

"It was both you assholes faults," Jimmy snorted.

"I don't care what kinda crap goes on offstage," Matt said. "But on-stage we're a band, you got me? We play together and we play good no matter what."

"I know," he snapped at his oldest friend. "And we're fine, it won't happen again."

"Good," Matt said, glaring at him.

Brian squeezed his thigh gently and he twisted his head to smile softly at him. Brian quirked a smile back at him, winking quickly.

It felt weird that this was happening, that they had such a huge secret from the rest of the band that they hadn't even defined between the two of them. He still didn't know what they were doing, where he stood or what Brian wanted but he almost didn't care. He'd take what he could get. Brian had been right, it should have felt wrong but it didn't and in the few days since they'd started this, he'd realised that not only was he in love with his best friend but there was no going back. If Brian stopped, he didn't know what he'd do. He probably should have stopped it from ever starting but it was too late now.

@>*~

After the disastrous gig the night before, this was the total opposite. In fact as the gig went on, they just got better and better. Brian barely moved from his side, leaning against him as often as he could.

The constant feel of his warm body against him, hair damp with sweat tickling his neck, kept him hot and hard the whole time. He wanted to throw down his guitar, drop to his knees in front of the older man and suck him off. Maybe they could escape to the hotel later and he could finally taste his friend like he so desperately wanted to.

The crowd was so loud and excited they came out for an encore, Matt indicating two songs. It was pure torture, want and need pumped through his body, exacerbated by the adrenaline from the gig and Brian pressing up close to his back. The older man dropped his head back onto his shoulder and twisted to lick his earlobe suddenly.

He gasped, somehow managing not to slice through the chord as every nerve lit up and his cock seemed to get even harder.

"Want me?" Brian said, just above the music.

"You fucking know I do," he replied with a groan.

"Equipment store," Brian said, then moved away again.

Zacky couldn't move, frozen to the spot in surprise. He knew he wanted Brian badly enough to risk getting caught but he hadn't been sure that Brian wanted him that much, even after what they'd done on the bus.

He left the stage with the others, handing his guitar to his tech. Brian had already disappeared but before he could go and find him, Matt grabbed him, wrapping an arm round his shoulders.

"Dude, whatever you and Syn did yesterday, keep doing it cos you guys rocked tonight."

He somehow bit back a hysterical giggle and the urge to tell Matt exactly what they'd done and what he was encouraging, just nodding his agreement.

"You coming?"

This time, he couldn't help a slightly high-pitched laugh and he shook his head.

"Zee?"

"Got a uh." He flushed and cleared his throat, pointing over his shoulder towards the back rooms.

"Hot date?" Matt said with a smirk.

"Something like that yeah," he muttered, still trying not to laugh.

"Go for it man."

"Thanks." He waited for the singer to head for the dressing room, then turned and bolted to the equipment store. As he pushed open the door, two delicately boned but strong hands grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him into the room. The door slammed shut behind him and Brian shoved him up against it, leaning into him and pushing a thigh between his legs.

He groaned, rocking his cock hard into strong thigh muscle as Brian thrust against his hip.

"Fuck, I wanted to just grab you through the whole fucking show," Brian grunted, staring down at him with darkened, heated eyes and flushed cheeks, hips bucking into him harder.

"Oh fuck," he gasped, cock jerking with urgent need. He knew what he wanted, what _he'd_ wanted throughout the whole fucking show. He grabbed Brian's shoulders and shoved him back, twisting round before the older man could complain and pushing him up against the door. He slid his hands down Brian's chest and stomach, reaching behind him quickly to flip the lock before stroking his fingers round his waist to the front, popping his button and quickly unzipping him.

"Oh fuck yes, Zee, touch me," Brian murmured, clutching at his shoulders, back arching to push his groin into his hand. Grinning, he pushed the older man's pants and boxers down round his thighs, wrapping his fist round the base of his thick erection.

"Yeah like that, Zacky please," Brian groaned.

Licking his lips slowly, he slid down to his knees in front of him and leaned over, swiping his tongue over the leaking slit. Brian tasted of salt and musk with a bitter tang that made him shiver, his cock more and more constricted by his pants. Parting his lips, he slid his mouth down over the head, sucking gently, getting used to the heat and silky smooth skin against his tongue. Brian's cock pulsed in his mouth, spurting precome onto his tongue as long fingers sank into his hair.

"Yes fuck," Brian gasped, jerking under his hands. "Zee, please."

Constricting his lips, he moved further down, licking the length and swallowing until he couldn't go any further without gagging. He swallowed again and Brian groaned as he slid back, sucking harder.

"Oh yes, fuck, Zacky I'm not gonna last."

Licking over the tip again, he started to move, sliding down fast and sucking up hard with each stroke. It felt odd but good having his friend's dick in his mouth but as he felt Brian writhing helplessly under him, hips jerking, muscles trembling, heard the harsh breaths being sucked into his lungs, he knew it was something he could quickly become addicted to, knowing what he was doing to the older man.

"Harder, please."

Happily, he increased his suction and moved faster, using his hand with his mouth to work his friend's cock hard.

"Fuck so good." Suddenly, Brian bucked against him and grunted, hot, salty fluid shooting into his mouth. He swallowed quickly, trying not to choke, then moved back to sit on his heels. His cock was painfully hard and he tore his jeans open, shoving his hand into his shorts to jack himself, the hooded brown eyes watching him just making him hotter.

Brian knelt down in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder, pushing the other under his shorts to join his own, stroking him hard and fast.

"Zee?"

"Yeah?" he managed to ask through the growing haze as he lost himself in pleasure.

"If I said I wanted to fuck you, what would you say?"

The question shocked ecstasy through his nerves and he jerked up with a cry, coming hard. "Oh fuck yes," he gasped, shuddering and dropping forward to lean against his friend's shoulder.

"Was, was that your answer?"

"No," he said softly, grinning when he felt the older man stiffen against him. He felt good, amazing even that Brian wanted him, wanted to fuck him. "My answer's more like, oh fuck yes _please_."

Brian chuckled and pushed him back, two fingers against his breastbone. "You can be a real dick, you know that?"

"Yeah," he said, still grinning. "But you still want me, huh?"

"Only because you've got a hot ass," Brian snorted. He couldn't help flushing lightly, feeling both excited and slightly disappointed by his friend's comment.

"Hotter than yours."

"You think so?" Brian asked with a pout.

"Nah, not really," he said, squinting up at the older man as he pushed himself to his feet. Brian held out his hand and helped him up, both of them pulling up their pants and fastening them.

They stood toe to toe, staring at each other, the moment a little awkward. He wanted to kiss Brian again, wanted him to taste his come in his mouth but he couldn't quite bring himself to move. Until his friend's face fell and he started to turn towards the door.

Surging up, he cupped an angular cheek, running his thumb over his bottom lip. Brian's breath hitched, slim lips parting and pink tongue flicking out to lick the tip of his thumb. Lust shivered through his body, tightening his groin and he moaned quietly as he leaned in closer, replacing his thumb with his lips. He felt his rings pressing into soft flesh and opened his mouth to move his lips gently over Brian's, tongue sliding out to touch his friend's as it ran over his top lip. It was like a shock of electricity, heat and need coursing through every nerve. Brian gasped, clutching the back of his neck and dragging him closer.

Suddenly, there was a rattle of the door handle, then a knock and he pulled back hurriedly.

"Zack, Syn, either of you guys in there?"

His eyes widened in horror and he stared up at the older man. "What do we say?"

"Just hide and go back to the hotel when we're gone, I'll meet you there..." Brian trailed off, flushing lightly. "I mean, if you want."

"I want," he whispered. "Don't be long."

Brian grinned and kissed him quickly before he moved back and looked round for somewhere to hide. There was another pounding on the door and as he slid behind an amp, he heard Brian open it.

"Syn, man, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Just having a private moment, fuck off."

"You seen Zack?"

"No, I think he's meeting someone."

Zacky could barely stifle a giggle over that comment.

"Oh, you coming to the bar with us?"

"Sure, for a bit."

"A bit? You fucking lightweight."

Matt and Brian's voices trailed off into the distance and he snuck back out of the equipment store and out of the venue to catch a cab back to the hotel. He'd kissed Brian, tasted his mouth, his cock, his come and now Brian was going to fuck him, hopefully that night.

Back at the hotel, he practically ran to the elevators and up to their room despite knowing he might have to wait for his friend to get back. He just wanted a chance to clean up after the gig. He took a quick shower and then wrapped a towel round his waist, chuckling quietly at the tent his dick created. He'd been hard since the kiss at the venue but he wanted to wait, he wanted to come with Brian's cock buried inside him.

Hanging the towel up, he lay back on his bed, fingers curled loosely round his dick. He could feel the drip of precome onto his stomach as the wait just increased his desire, anticipation filling him with excitement, nerves and lust. His ass had been played with a grand total of twice in his life and now he was going to get fucked and what really surprised him was how much he wanted it, how empty he felt and achingly needy he seemed to be for a sense of completion.

Why hadn't he had a real proper freak-out moment realising he was gay, or at least bi? He'd known Brian for most of his life, he was starting to wonder if he'd loved him for most of his life too. His freak-out moment had started when he'd first watched Brian and continued only until Brian had initiated them watching each other. After that, all that had filled his mind and heart was his need for the older man.

@>*~

He must have dozed off because he was suddenly jostled on the bed and he opened his eyes to see Brian crawling over him. He was already naked, cock hard and dripping precome onto his skin as he moved along his body.

"Sorry I took so long," Brian murmured, dipping down till he was hovering just over his face, eye to eye, breath ghosting over his mouth. "Couldn't get away from Matt."

Zacky pouted mildly. "You'd better make it up to me then."

"Yeah?" Brian grinned at him, eyes widening in anticipation. "What did you have in mind?"

Zacky swallowed a little nervously. "Would uh, would you maybe kiss me?"

"Yeah," Brian whispered. "Oh yes," he said, lowering himself onto his body, the solid, hot weight on top of him hardening his cock again, his need unbearable already.

Soft, slim lips brushed gently over his, tongue flicking against his lips rings, making him shiver. He parted his lips, touching his tongue to Brian's then sliding it into his mouth. Moaning softly, the older man clutched his face between his hands, deepening the kiss, lips moving slowly and pressing harder against his mouth as their tongues tangled and explored each other's mouths.

Brian tasted of the beer and bourbon he'd been drinking but underneath that slight bitterness, he tasted sweet and Zacky groaned, his cock pulsing, groin warm and tingling with lust. He started to rock his hips needily, rubbing his cock against the older man.

"Zee?" Brian murmured, lifting his head enough to speak but his lips still brushing his mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Can I, can I fuck you now?"

Feeling himself flush, he nodded slowly. "I was hoping you would," he said softly.

"I've you know, got stuff," Brian said, clearing his throat as a flush spread down from his cheeks to his neck and chest. Zacky couldn't help a grin and he lifted his head to kiss the reddened skin.

"Stuff?" he whispered, leaning back again to meet slightly embarrassed brown eyes.

"Condoms and lubricant."

"Oh wow," Zacky gasped, swallowing hard as he felt his eyes widen, the abrupt reality of what they were about to do having more of an impact on his nerves than he'd thought it would. Brian's expression faltered slightly.

"We don't have to."

His first impulse to say, no we do, was so strong that he suddenly wasn't nervous anymore and he grinned up at the older man.

"You'd better be using a condom and lube if you're going to fuck me Bri."

Rolling his eyes, Brian shook his head. "You know that wasn't what I meant."

"Yeah I know, sorry."

"So you really... you're okay with this?"

" _Really_ okay with this," he said firmly.

"Even though I'm going to fuck you, you know, in the ass."

Zacky pushed himself up onto his elbows and frowned at his friend. "I think that fact has been well established, Syn, what's wrong? Don't you want to?"

Brian flinched at the use of his nickname but nodded. "Oh God no, yes of course I want to. I just wanted to be sure that you're sure, it's a big deal, you know?"

"It'll only be a big deal to me if you don't fuck me right now," he said a little tensely. He needed so badly, he couldn't bear it if Brian changed his mind.

"Oh fuck," Brian muttered, rocking hard against him, cock jerking into his groin.

"I need it Brian, please."

"Yes, yeah," Brian said, pushing himself up to kneel between his legs. "How do you want to do this?"

"I want to see your face," he said softly, trying not to sound plaintive.

"Me too," Brian whispered, grinning shyly at him as he bent over the side of the bed and dug in his jeans. Pushing himself up again, he held up a foil condom packet and a tube. "Do you want to do it?"

Licking his lips, Zacky nodded, sitting up and taking both from his friend. Ripping the packet open, he set it on the tip of his cock and met brown eyes as he slowly rolled the latex down Brian's shaft. The older man shivered, hips jerking convulsively towards him and he couldn't help a grin as he gently stroked the length with his fingertips. Groaning, Brian glared at him.

"I want to come inside _you_ Zack, not a condom, don't tease me."

"Sorry, I just like watching you," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, I like watching you too."

He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and carefully rubbed it onto his friend's cock. "How long?" he asked, staring at his fingers sliding around the thick length of Brian's shaft. Breath shuddered from the older man's lungs and he looked up. Darkened brown eyes were fixed on his hand as he stroked his friend.

"How long?" he repeated.

"How long what?" Brian asked a little breathlessly.

"Have you liked to watch me?"

"Oh." The older man's cheeks went from pink to red and his eyes dropped, eyelashes skimming his sharp cheekbones. "Um, well..."

"Brian?" he questioned softly, pausing in his strokes to stare at his friend's face.

"A while."

"How long's a while?" he asked, frowning in concern, his friend looked so uncomfortable.

"Well, it's well," Brian sighed and lifted his gaze.

"Brian, how long?" he almost snapped, he desperately wanted to know now.

"Five years."

"Five years?" he gasped in total shock. Brian suddenly went very pale and his cock started to soften as he crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

"Yeah."

"Oh Brian, oh fuck, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise," Zacky said softly, curling his legs round his friend's kneeling form.

"Yeah well, I wasn't exactly eager to tell you was I?"

"Why not?"

"Oh come on, Zack, when you first watched me, what did you think I'd do if I found out?"

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed. "Brian, is it, is it just sex?"

The older man's expression froze and he started to climb over his legs and off the bed, peeling the condom off his dick.

"Brian?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Why not?"

"Why do you want to know?" Brian demanded. "We were going to have sex, it's what you wanted, isn't that enough?"

Zacky swallowed back hurt and confusion. "Is it enough for you?"

"Take what I can get," Brian muttered, looking down at his feet.

"Jesus Brian, are you serious?" he gasped, his hurt turning to pain for his friend.

"What the fuck do you want from me Zacky?"

"I want to know what this means to you."

"No, no you don't."

"Yes I do," he insisted.

"What?" Brian snapped. "What do you want to know, huh? That I've watched you, wanted you, fucking loved you for years? Is that it? Is that what you want to know?" Brian stood and yanked his jeans on. "Thanks Zack, this is exactly what I didn't want."

"Why?" Zacky asked, starting to get a little angry even as his heart pounded at his friend's admission.

"Because this is just sex for you okay? I tried but I can't stop myself from being with you like this but at least when you didn't know, I could protect my heart."

"You think this is just sex for me?" Zacky asked, pushing himself up onto his knees. "You're my best friend _Brian_ , do you really think I'd have risked that for a chance to fuck?"

Brian flinched but stopped getting dressed, turning slowly to stare at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I love you asshole," he yelled.

"You... what?"

He sagged back against the pillows. "I love you," he sighed.

Brian looked confused. "Yeah but, like a friend, a, a brother."

"Dude, that's sick," Zacky said, almost laughing. "I definitely don't love you like I love my brother."

"Zack," Brian sighed.

"You can be such a dork sometimes," he said softly, beckoning his friend. Brian moved hesitantly over to the bed and sat next to him.

"A dork?"

"Yeah but, a dork I'm in love with," he said, leaning in and nudging Brian's shoulder gently.

"I'm not a dork you know."

"Is that really all you have to say to me?"

"I'm in love with you Zack," Brian whispered, "I think I always have been."

"See," he said, holding back laughter and tears and a desperate urge to push his friend down on the bed and kiss him. "An enormous dork."

Brian snorted. "But you love me anyway?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." He leaned closer, tilting his head to press a soft kiss to the older man's lips. "Maybe I haven't known it as long as you but I've always loved you too."

Sniffing quietly, Brian grinned. "Who's a dork now?"

"Shut up," he snorted, following his demand with a kiss, effectively shutting Brian's mouth for him. Brian groaned softly, hand catching his neck to drag him closer, kissing him deeper. Soft tongue swiped over his bottom lip, flicking over his snakebites before pushing into his mouth. His need surged back to fill mind and body, cock starting to harden again and he clutched tighter at his lover, sucking on his tongue and kissing him more and more urgently.

Brian shoved him back against the mattress, climbing on top of him, the roughness of his jeans against the sensitive skin making him shudder.

"Bri, please," he murmured into his friend's mouth.

"Please what?"

"Get your fucking clothes off and fuck me already."

Brian froze suddenly and lifted his head slowly. "Shit."

"What?" he asked, nervous again.

"Have you got any condoms?"

"You better be fucking kidding me," Zacky groaned, dropping his head back. Grimacing, Brian shook his head.

"I got the condom from a vending machine cos I knew I didn't have any."

"I haven't got any either," he sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. "Brian, couldn't we just..."

"No," Brian said firmly.

"But..."

"No, Zee. Would you risk me?"

"Never," he gasped in horror.

"So what makes you think I'd risk you?"

Zacky sighed. "I'm sorry, you're right." He pushed the older man back and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and leaning over for his clothes.

"Zee?"

"Get dressed."

"What? Why?"

"Because there's a drugstore just down the street."

Brian blinked at him, frowning in confusion. "So?"

"So we can buy condoms, Bri. I want you to fuck me and I think I'm going to want you to fuck me a lot, so let's stock up," he said, feeling his cheeks flush a little as Brian's expression turned to amusement and delight.

"Stock up huh?"

"Yeah." He smiled ruefully. "What, don't you want to fuck me?"

Brian grabbed his hand and pushed it down to his groin where he could feel the hard length of his cock through his jeans.

"What do you think?"

"I think you need to finish getting dressed so we can buy condoms."

Brian chuckled and nodded, letting go of his hand and standing to finish getting dressed. "Let's go then babe."

He straightened slowly, raising his eyebrows at the older man. "You call me babe again and you will never get laid, ever."

"Aw really?" Brian twisted his mouth ruefully and Zacky couldn't help a snort of laughter.

"Yes really."

"I can't call you anything?"

He shoved his feet into his sneakers and put on his jacket and a hat. "Bri, do you really want to get into the habit of calling me something and risk saying it in front of the others?"

The older man pouted at him but sighed, shaking his head. "I guess not. It'd just be nice, you know?"

"I know," he sighed, leaning against his lover as he slid an arm round his waist. As his best friend, he knew well how hopelessly romantic Brian secretly was and apparently, it was catching. "Maybe we can come up with something the others wouldn't notice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, now stop being a dork and let's go buy condoms," he said with a grin.

"Yeah okay."

They let go of each other for the short distance down to the elevator but neither of them could stop themselves from leaning into the other and kissing softly when the doors closed to leave them alone in the small space. They didn't move apart until they heard the ding and the elevator stopped. The doors opened and they headed out together. Zacky sighed softly to himself, already wishing he was able to wrap his arm round the older man's waist as they walked out of the hotel.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just being a dork," he said with a wry grin.

"Oh really?" Brian asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Syn, see how dorky I get with you later."

"Aw, don't be like that Zee," Brian murmured, leaning in close and almost nuzzling his neck.

"Hey faggots, where ya going?"

Zacky froze at the sound of Jimmy's strident tones from across the street. He had absolutely no idea what to say.

"We're going to the drugstore," Brian said with a shrug.

Jimmy and Johnny crossed to their side of the street.

"What the fuck for?"

"We got lucky but we're both outta supplies," Brian explained, shoving his hands in his pockets, shoulders hunching. Zacky hated seeing it and he glared at his two bandmates.

"Yeah so we're kinda in a hurry, get lost."

"Hey, far be it from me to delay you guys getting laid," Jimmy said, snorting with laughter.

"Send the booty our way when you're done," Johnny added.

"Yeah right," Brian said, shaking his head. "C'mon Zee."

"Ah fuck you fags anyway."

Zacky lifted his arm, extending his middle finger as they walked away.

"You got lucky huh?"

The older man cleared his throat and glanced at him, cheeks pinking lightly. "The luckiest," he whispered.

His heart tightened and he swallowed hard, fists clenching in an attempt to stop himself from grabbing his lover and kissing him.

"Dork," he whispered, pushing open the door to the drugstore and heading inside.

"Hey you know, if I can't call you babe, I don't see why you should get to call me dork."

"You think dork is a pet name?"

"Sounds like it when you say it, yeah."

He smiled at the taller guitarist. "Maybe it is then."

"So I can call you babe then?"

"No you fucking can't," he said, laughing and elbowing him gently. They stopped on the right aisle and stared at the array. "What do you reckon?"

Brian flushed a little, shrugging at him. "Do you think, um, thicker?"

"Yeah I guess. Let's get the bumper pack," he said with a snicker.

Brian shook his head, picking up the largest available. "Okay?"

"Oh definitely." He leered at his lover. "Do you think we should buy more lube?"

"How much sex do you think we'll be having?" Brian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh." He blinked, feeling a little hurt. "Well I don't know I, I kinda thought as much as possible."

"Oh no, Zack, don't look at me like that. I just thought, you know, it might hurt you. We don't know, we don't even know if you'll like it."

"If having your fingers inside me was anything to go by, I'm going to love it Brian," he said softly. "I want you so bad, you know that."

"Okay, more lube then," Brian said with a nod.

"Don't be nervous with me dork, I'll be fine." He smiled softly and nudged the older man before picking up a tube of silicone lubricant that claimed to stay slippery for longer.

"I just don't want you to end up walking like John Wayne you know?"

Zacky snickered. "Well I don't know, I definitely want to ride you."

"Jesus Zee, don't fucking tease me," Brian groaned.

"That wasn't a tease Bri, that was a promise."

Brian slapped the condoms and lube onto the counter along with his credit card, smiling broadly at the girl who stared at them wide-eyed. "Just these," he said. "We're in a hurry."

"Okay," she said, ringing through the two items quickly.

Zacky held back his giggles until they left the store, then laughed hard, leaning against his lover. "I, I think you scared her," he said, giggling helplessly.

"Me? I wasn't the one talking too loudly about promises."

"Aw c'mon Bri, it was funny."

"Yeah, I guess." Brian smirked at him. "Let's go then, I know how much you like to keep your promises and I think I do want to see if I can make you walk like John Wayne."

Snickering, he resisted the urge to take his lover's hand, instead grabbing his hips and pushing him into a run down the street back to the hotel. Laughing breathlessly, they got into the elevator, unfortunately not on their own. Zacky shoved his hands in his pockets so he didn't touch his friend, the anticipation of what would happen when they got back to their room was starting to make his heart pound and his body tighten with need.

He wanted to touch and taste and feel, kiss and lick, clutch and hold, it was all so intense that he couldn't help leaning against the older man so he could smell clean sweat and shampoo from where Brian had showered before waking him up.

"You okay Marion?" Brian asked with a wry smile.

"Pardon?" he asked with a frown of confusion.

"John Wayne?" Brian raised an eyebrow, a gleam in dark brown eyes.

"Oh no, you are not going to start calling me that."

"It's better than dork."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do."

They walked out of the elevator together towards their room, arms sliding automatically round each other's waists once they were alone again.

"But you know dork isn't meant as an insult."

"Well neither is Marion."

"It's a chick name, Syn," he sighed.

"You calling John Wayne a chick?"

"No, just don't call me Marion, the guys will rip the crap out of me and you know it."

"Well, all right," Brian said with a pout. "I'm calling you dork then."

"Fine."

Brian opened the door and pushed him inside. The door slammed and locked behind them and he shivered as lust and heat flooded his body, his cock instantly hard and leaking in his boxers. Brian moved to stand behind him, close enough to feel his body heat and his breath on the back of his neck but not quite touching him.

"Get undressed Zacky," Brian murmured, bending his head to kiss the back of his neck, the tickle of soft hair and touch of smooth lips making his skin tingle.

"Fuck," he muttered, his cock jerking helplessly in his pants. Stumbling forwards, he yanked jacket and hat off as he kicked his Chucks across the room. Laughing, Brian followed him and he could hear the rustling and dull sounds of clothes being shed and dropped on the floor. He turned when he reached the bed and gasped. His lover was mostly naked, every item of clothing removed except for his jeans which he'd opened to allow his cock to push out, thick, hard and dripping already.

"Oh fuck Bri that's hot," he groaned, crossing the room and dropping straight to his knees, clasping slender hips and leaning in to lick straight up the length of his shaft and over the tip. He tasted amazing and Zacky moaned, swallowing him down. He already loved the weight and silken feel on his tongue and he sucked gently, exploring ridges and veins with the tip of his tongue reverently.

"Zee, fuck, Zee stop!"

He pulled back in surprise to stare up at his lover. "What? Am I doing it wrong?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Brian stared back at him, wide-eyed. "Any more right and you'd be swallowing my load right now."

He flushed but grinned up at the older man. "You'd better be coming in my ass first, man."

"Oh yes," Brian murmured more softly, tugging him to his feet again and wrapping strong arms round his waist. He stared up, meeting warn eyes with a soft smile. "But I think I should at least kiss you first," he continued.

"Please," Zacky said softly, leaning in and going up on his toes to meet his lips in a gentle kiss. There was something about Brian's lips against his that warmed him right through to his core, suffusing through every cell until he was shaking, clutching his lover and kissing him more and more urgently until he could almost feel his liprings pressing against Brian's teeth. His cock pulsed along to every lick of his lover's tongue into his mouth and every jerk of Brian's hips against him.

"Zee," Brian murmured. "Zee please."

"Mmm?" He couldn't stop kissing his lover, his hands leaving slim hips to trace over velvet taut skin. He could feel the tiny ridges of scar tissue where colourful designs were inked into his pale skin.

" _Please_ ," Brian said more vehemently, pushing gently at his chest.

"What?" he whispered, finally, reluctantly letting his lips part from his lover's.

"Can we get our clothes off now baby?"

He nodded and pulled his t-shirt over his head. "Don't call me baby," he said seriously as he undid his jeans and pushed them down his legs.

"Sorry," Brian said, wincing slightly. "Couldn't help it."

"Dork," he said with a soft smile, heart clenching with emotion. "Come on, get on the bed with me."

Brian pushed his jeans off and walked over to the bed, climbing on with him and pulling him into his arms to kiss him again. Their lips fused, tongues tangling as they moved together, limbs entwining to pull each other close. He gasped as his cock slid, wet and hot, over Brian's and he rolled them over, lying on top of his lover and lifting his head.

"Zee?"

"I need you," he whispered, reaching for the bag that had been dropped on the bed and fumbling for the tube of lubricant. "Please touch me."

Brian shuddered under him and held out his hand for the tube. He squeezed lube onto his fingers and met his eyes with a shy smile. "Get on your knees over me."

Zacky shifted up, moaning softly as the head of his dick rubbed slickly over his lover's stomach. He smiled down at the older man, climbing onto his knees and spreading his legs wide to open himself up as much as he could.

"Touch me," he repeated, dropping to his elbows so he could bend his head and catch Brian's lips in a soft kiss as slickened fingers slid down the crease of his ass, teasing the entrance to his body until he started to feel desperately empty and he moaned into his lover's mouth, pushing back against his fingers urgently. Finally, Brian pushed inside him, one finger pressing deep and stretching him just enough to feel strange. He wriggled a little, kissing his lover harder, licking into his mouth before pulling back enough to stare into his eyes.

"More," he whispered.

Brain groaned, sliding his free hand down his side to grip his hip as he pulled one finger back and slid two carefully inside his body. The stretch was more intense, burning through his ass yet filling him with a sense of pleasure and he moaned, rocking back harder against his lover, wanting to feel that amazing electric ecstasy he'd felt when Brian had finger-fucked him before.

"More," he repeated, dipping his head again, sliding his lips over Brian's mouth then gasping as his lover pulled back and plunged his fingers inside him deep and hard. It felt amazing despite the slight edge of pain and discomfort.

"Oh fuck Bri, yes," he groaned, arching his back, the need for more started to take over. "Fuck I need you," he said, staring down at him pleadingly. Brian eased his fingers free and pushed him back a little, reaching for the box of condoms. He yanked one out and held it out to him. Breathing out heavily, Zacky ripped the packaging open quickly, desperate and aching with the need to be filled.

He rolled the condom slowly over his lover's shaft, stroking gently with his fingertips.

"Feels different," Brian said with a grunt, hips bucking against him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, not as sensitive."

"Help you last longer?" he said with a smirk.

"You think I need help to last?" Brian asked with a pout.

"Nah but I want a good, long, hard fuck baby." He stopped and flushed as he realised what he'd said.

"Baby huh?"

"Damn it, your dorkiness is catching," he snorted. Brian laughed, eyes lighting up with delight and amusement.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." He smiled at the older man, picking up the discarded tube and squeezing the clear liquid onto his fingers.

"Maybe I should... oh fuck," Brian gasped as he wrapped his fingers round his dick and stroked the lube over his shaft.

"Should?"

"That's not fair," Brian groaned. "How am I supposed to concentrate when you do that?"

"You sound plenty coherent to me dork," he said with a small laugh as he squeezed his fingers tighter.

"Fuck Zee, if you want me to fuck you, you'd better stop right now."

"Stopping." He let go of Brian's dick and crawled forwards, dropping a quick kiss onto slim lips before he sat up and reached back to grasp his lover's cock again.

"You sure?" Brian whispered, sliding his hands up his thighs to clasp his hips.

"Yeah," he breathed as he lowered himself enough to feel the latex-clad tip of his lover's dick against the entrance to his body. He pushed down hard and suddenly the head of Brian's cock was inside him, stretching him and filling his ass painfully. "Oh fuck," he groaned, leaning forwards and resting his hands on his lover's chest heavily. Brian's eyelids were fluttering and his fingers clenched tightly around his hips as he moaned and gasped.

"Fuck Zee, so tight and hot, need..."

"Don't move," he hissed through gritted teeth, holding himself still and trying to force himself to relax around the thick length. He knew it _would_ feel good but for the moment it felt like he being split in half.

"Sorry, so sorry."

"It's okay I just, I just need a moment."

"Okay." Brian continued to grip his hips tightly, watching him closely with wide, worried eyes. Breathing deeply in and out, Zacky carefully eased himself down onto the thick length of his lover's cock. The burning pain in his ass lessened slowly, leaving just the amazing stretch and a feeling of completion as his asscheeks brushed the older man's thighs.

"Oh fuck Bri, you're inside me," he gasped. He could feel everything, every little jerk and pulse of lover's cock inside of his body, the heat of it making him feel complete.

"Yeah," Brian whispered, his voice trembling. "You feel so fucking good. Are you okay?"

"Yes, yeah," Zacky murmured, digging his fingers into Brian's chest as he shifted slightly, trying to adjust. "Just need to get used to it. I feel really full."

Brian laughed a little hysterically. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," he said, smiling at his lover.

"I'm glad we got thicker condoms, you feel so tight Zee, I don't know if I'm gonna last," Brian murmured.

"Try," he said softly, rolling his hips experimentally, wanting to feel the movement inside him. Sensation shuddered through his body and he groaned, chin dropping to his chest with pleasure.

"Zee?" Brian sounded a little panicked so he smiled.

"I'm okay, that felt good."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." He pushed back again and gasped at the shiver of warmth and electricity through his groin as Brian's cock brushed over the sensitive spot inside him. "Yes that's good," he breathed, rocking back and forth again for another burst of pleasure that shocked through him.

"Fuck," Brian groaned, hips rocking with him, increasing the pressure.

"Oh my God Brian, it's so much better than your fingers," he groaned, dropping forward to rest his forehead on his lover's sweat-slick chest, rocking his hips back again and again as his muscles started to tense up with increasing lust and need, pleasure streaming through his nerves. He could feel sweat dripping down his back onto his lover and he whimpered helplessly, thrusting back harder, trying to get the thick length deeper inside him. It rubbed over his prostate, sparking shocks of pleasure up his spine.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," he gasped, reaching between their bodies to grasp his cock, stroking hard as they moved together faster, skin slapping together loudly. "Please, fuck, gonna come," he cried out desperately as he shuddered and bucked against his lover and came hard over his stomach.

"Oh Jesus," Brian groaned, grabbing his ass and rolling them over so he was on top, lifting his ass up and plunging into him faster and faster. "You feel so fucking good, oh fuck." He froze over him then his hips jerked hard into him as he felt warmth inside his body. Brian collapsed on top of him rubbing his face gently in his neck.

"Fuck," he murmured, lifting his hands to stroke the older man's dampened hair.

"Yeah," Brian whispered, kissing his neck briefly before slowly lifting up and easing out of his body. He groaned quietly at the motion against his sensitised flesh. "Sorry," Brian said with a wince.

"I'm okay dork," he said with a soft smile.

"Stay there, I'll be right back." Brian got up, peeling the condom off as he crossed the room to the bathroom. He came back with a washcloth and climbed onto the bed to wipe him clean.

"Thanks," he murmured sleepily. A happy haze of tiredness was starting to overwhelm him. Brian curled up round him and cuddled close.

"Goodnight Zee."

He opened his eyes, heart pounding suddenly, all this time Brian had been saying goodnight and what he'd really meant was, I love you.

"I love you too Bri."

Brian lifted his head, lips curling slowly into a warm, happy smile. "Love you... dork."

With a quiet snort, he kissed his lover's smile and settled back into his arms to sleep.

@>*~

The next morning, they were abruptly woken by pounding on the door. It sounded like someone was trying to kick it in. Knowing their bandmates, someone probably was.

Sighing, Zacky kissed his lover and quickly scrambled across the room to get into his own bed, rumpling it up slightly so it looked as though he'd slept in it. Finally, the door slammed open and Jimmy fell in as if he hadn't realised it had opened.

"Ow."

"Serves you right fucker," Brian snorted. "What's wrong with you?"

Jimmy got to his feet and glared at them. "You guys are late man, Matt told me to come get you."

"How late?"

"You got like ten minutes to get to the bus."

"Ten?" Zacky exclaimed in annoyance. He'd been hoping for some more time with his lover alone having to spend it on the bus with the others around. "He couldn't call us earlier?"

"He did, you didn't pick up."

"Oh."

"Those bitches really fucked the shit outta you huh?"

"Bitches?" Brian said, looking blank.

"You said you hooked up, where are they anyway?"

"Oh right," he said, glaring at his lover. "We got rid of them after, didn't want the hassle."

"Good plan." Jimmy snorted. "Well fags? Let's go before Matt loses it."

"Why don't you get the fuck out first asshole?" Brian snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch fucker, not like I ain't seen it all before."

"Out!"

"Okay, okay." Jimmy stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

"Sorry," Brian said softly.

"I know, me too." Zacky sat up, wincing as he felt a slightly painful tug inside his ass.

"You okay baby?"

"Don't call me baby, dork," he sighed.

Brian pouted at him and got out of his bed, walking over to sit on the edge of his. "I'll try," he said, seriously. "The trouble is, I _want_ to call you baby Zee. I know it's stupid and kinda girlie but I do."

His heart tightened happily, his love for his best friend increasing with every moment. "Just don't let the others hear you," he said with a sigh.

"Yeah?" Brian grinned at him.

"Yeah."

"Love you Zee."

"Love you too." He stroked his lover's hair gently, leaning forwards to kiss him, a soft press of lips, his piercings indenting flesh. Brian parted his lips and his tongue flicked out over the liprings for a moment before sliding into his mouth for an all too brief taste. Lust and need shivered through his body, groin tensing. "Brian stop," he whispered regretfully.

"Please Zee," Brian groaned, climbed onto the bed to straddle him. The older man grabbed his hand and pushed it down to his groin where his cock was hard and throbbing already. Zacky groaned, cock jumping to full erection, aching with need almost instantaneously. He fisted Brian's cock tightly, his own need increasing at his lover's moan.

"Touch me Bri, please," he whispered.

Nodding, Brian reached between them to wrap his long fingers round his cock. He was starting to get used to the feel of a different hand, longer fingers, different callouses around his dick and it felt better than his own. Dropping his head forward, he buried his face in the older man's neck as he stroked him hard, fast and tight. He wished he could take his time but he knew they had to get off quickly and get to the bus or risk being walked in on.

Brian's hand tightened as he jacked him harder and harder. Every muscle was tight, hot pleasure pulsed through him, he was right on the edge and he moaned, hips jerking helplessly.

"I wanna suck you off so bad Zee, feel you come in my mouth, swallow you down..."

"Oh fuck," he gasped, shuddering as his climax tore through him and he shot over his lover's stomach. "Later, I promise," he managed.

"Oh fuck yes," Brian groaned, jerking against him as he came, adding to the mess between their bodies. He pushed the older man back enough to kiss him again then pushed him off his lap.

"C'mon dork," he said softly. "We have to go."

"I know," Brian sighed. He got up and grabbed some tissue, handing him some. They cleaned off and got dressed quickly before grabbing their bags and making sure they'd shoved everything inside.

"Ready?"

"I guess," he sighed.

"What's up?" Brian asked as they left the room and headed for the elevator. He shrugged, reaching for his lover's hand in the empty corridor.

"Just, you know, this was torture before I knew how you felt."

"I know," Brian sighed, squeezing his fingers. "But this is better Zee. Every time I took it a step further with you, I was scared you'd smash my face in and I'd lose my best friend as well as the man I love."

Throat tightening with emotion, he blinked back sudden tears and pushed his lover into the empty elevator.

"Dork," he whispered, wrapping his arms round his neck and holding him close. Strong arms slid round his waist pulling him in tight to the more slender body.

"We'll be fine," Brian continued softly. "And as soon as I get the chance, I'm gonna suck you off."

"Oh you bastard," he gasped, need sweeping his body again. Chuckling, Brian kissed him then let him go as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open.

They left the hotel and joined the others on the bus. Matt glared at them.

"Next time we leave you behind," the singer growled.

"Chill out Shads, we're here aren't we?" Brian snorted, pushing past Matt to go and dump his smaller bag on his bunk. Their larger bags had been packed away under the bus.

"Barely," Matt said, turning to follow the lead guitarist, slapping him on the back. "I know you two got your rocks off last night but the tour comes first."

"We overslept, get over it," Brian snapped, turning and shoving Matt back.

"Don't start," Zacky said sharply. "I don't want to be stuck on this bus with you two fighting."

"He's being a dick."

"Fuck you Synyster."

"Shut up both of you."

"You fucking shut up Zachary, you were late too."

With a small exclamation of frustration, Zacky turned and went to sit at the tiny tabled area in the front. Sometimes his oldest friend could be way too anal and aggressive. Brian came and sat next to him, slipping a hand under the table, squeezing his thigh gently.

"Sorry, you know he rubs me the wrong way sometimes."

"I know, just try not to make things difficult until we know what we're doing."

"What do you mean?" Brian asked with a small frown.

"I mean us and how to be together without the others knowing," he whispered, dropping his head onto his lover's shoulder.

"What are you fags whispering about?" Jimmy said, plonking himself down opposite.

"Will you stop using that word motherfucker," Brian exclaimed.

Jimmy's brow crinkled in confusion. "Why?"

"Because it's annoying."

"Ah come on you know you love it in the ass," Jimmy snorted.

Zacky felt himself flush hotly and he dropped his gaze to the table. He felt his lover's fingers dig into his thigh in support.

"Fuck off Rev."

"Jesus fucking Christ, touchy."

"Someone call me?" Johnny asked, poking his head round the curtain that blocked off the next section.

"Jesus Christ not Johnny Christ you deaf fuck."

"Fuck you," Johnny said mildly, grinning at them. "Matt's calmed down, wanna play some video games?"

"Sure." The drummer got up. "You _fags_ coming?"

"Zee?" Brian said as he glared at the tall, skinny man.

"Nah," Zacky said softly, still not able to lift his eyes from the table. He did like to take it in the ass. He was a fag and he wasn't sure if he was starting to freak out or not.

"Zee?" Brian said, nudging him gently. He looked up, realising they were alone again. "You okay?"

"I don't know."

Brian's face fell and he moved his hand from his thigh up to the table. "Oh." He sighed. "Are you... it's hit you, hasn't it?"

"What?"

"The reality of it." Brian grimaced at him, eyes watery, voice a little tight. "It's okay, I was sorta prepared for it." He stood and Zacky stared up at him in disbelief.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Brian blinked at him. "Well I, to give you space you know?"

"Who said I wanted space?" he said, shaking his head. "Yes, I'm freaking out a little but that doesn't change anything." He reached up to grab the older man's arm, yanking him back down onto the seat next to him. "I still love you," he whispered. "I can't help that and I don't want to be able to, do you get me?"

"The dorkiness really is catching huh?" Brian said, sniffing quietly but smiling at him, brown eyes warm if still a little shiny.

"Yeah." Zacky leaned against his lover. "Bri?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be the only one who likes to take it in the ass," he whispered.

"Oh fuck," Brian gasped, swallowing hard. "Fuck yes, I, that would be, yes."

"Yeah?" Zacky asked, a little surprised by his lover's reaction.

"I've thought about it... I kinda thought that maybe you, if you didn't want me to, I could at least have you..." Brian trailed off with a bright flush striping his cheeks.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Zacky grinned at the older man. "Next hotel room?"

"Yeah," Brian agreed, nodding jerkily. "Please."

"Freakout over."

"Are you sure?" Brian said softly. "Are you really sure you're okay being a fag?"

"If being in love with you makes me a fag then I'm a fag an there's not much I can do about that," he said with a sigh. "Denying us feels worse than being called a fag."

"You're the biggest dork ever," Brian said with a smile.

"You're a much bigger dork than I am," he snorted, risking a quick kiss before he pushed the older man back. "Come on, let's see what the others are doing."

@>*~

Actually knowing that Brian felt the same way as he did, knowing they were together, did nothing to lessen the lust and need he felt around the older man. The scent and feel of his lover kept him as hard and needy as he had before. He had to stop himself from touching the other guitarist constantly; now permission had been given, the denial of desires was almost harder than when he'd tried to hide it from Brian as well as the rest of the band.

At least he knew Brian was having the same trouble, it was a small comfort considering his slightly guilty feeling that his lover had been dealing with this for five years and had never given himself away, unlike the three days _he'd_ managed.

They sat together while they all took turns on the X-box, pressed close on the couch. The warmth of thigh and shoulder against his was a constant reminder of what he couldn't have when they were on the tourbus. Or rather the limits of what they could do while they were on the bus. He still hoped Brian might be able to sneak into his bunk that night and possibly at some point he could keep his promise and let Brian suck him off.

He groaned quietly at the thought, his cock half-hard and throbbing with need, and he leaned his head against Brian's shoulder. The older man nuzzled his cheek gently. With the other three glued to the screen, he lifted his head and twisted up to kiss his lover quietly.

"What is it baby?" Brian whispered so quietly he almost couldn't hear him.

"Want you," he whispered back.

"Yeah," Brian sighed. He slipped an arm down behind his back, insinuating a couple of fingers under his t-shirt and stroking his skin along the waistband of his pants. Every stroke made him shiver, fingertips warm and soft tracing over knobs of spine until he could feel the prickle of his hair standing on end, his lover's touch hot and electric.

"Don't, please," he groaned quietly.

"What are you two doing?" Johnny asked, turning to frown at them.

"Nothing," Brian said.

"You keep whispering and shit man," Jimmy said looking grouchy.

"So what?"

"It's fucking annoying man, there's four other people in here you know."

"And what we're saying has nothing to do with any of you so get over it," Zacky said firmly. He managed not to flinch as Matt shot him a slightly hurt look. His relationship with Matt had always been different from his relationship with Brian. They were the oldest friends and had been the closest until the band when he and Brian had become closer and closer over the years. Of course now he knew why it was different with Brian but there was no way to explain that to Matt.

"Fucking guitarists," Jimmy muttered. "Think you're so fucking cool."

"We are cool dickwad," Brian snorted. "We're in Avenged Sevenfold."

Jimmy grinned suddenly and leaned forward to high-five the lead guitarist. "Fucking yeah man, we rock so hard."

Brian slapped Jimmy's hand and laughed before shifting up to his feet. "Drinks?"

"Beer," Johnny said, not looking up from the screen.

"Yeah," Jimmy agreed.

"Beer sounds good," Matt said. Val just nodded.

"Oh and bring some Jack, man," Jimmy added.

"Zee, gimme a hand?"

"Sure." He shifted awkwardly to adjust himself before standing, turning immediately so they couldn't see his hard-on pressing painfully against his jeans.

They moved to the front of the bus, Brian pressing up close behind him, hot, solid length of cock rubbing his asscheek.

"You fucking tease," Zacky gasped, almost annoyed.

"Who's teasing?" A long slender arm slid round his waist, hand slipping under his waistband to palm his dick. He groaned, coming to an abrupt halt just inside the tiny kitchen/dining area at the front as his cock jumped against his lover's hand, leaking profusely already. He dropped his head back against the taller man's shoulder, twisting round and up to catch his mouth in a hard kiss as he rocked his hips up, thrusting into his lover's touch.

"Fuck Brian," he gasped softly against soft lips.

"Let me suck you off baby," Brian murmured, already popping his button and unzipping him.

"Please," he groaned.

The older man turned him and pushed him up against the counter, sinking to his knees in front of him. He stared down, mouth open to drag in harsh breaths. Brian looked so unbelievably sexy kneeling in front of him, beautiful brown eyes fixed to his groin as he pushed his jeans and boxers down, slim lips parted just enough for a flash of teeth and for tongue to flick out leaving moistened skin behind.

His cock pushed out, dripping, hard and needy and Brian moaned quietly, fisting the base and leaning forwards to suck him straight down. The feel of tight, wet heat enveloping his cock, knowing the rest of the band were just the other end of the bus, was so intense that he could already feel the pressure and tension building to a peak.

Brian moaned and swallowed hard before he started to move, working the length of his shaft with hand and mouth quickly. Arching back with a groan, he dropped his hands into dark hair, rubbing the strands between his fingertips trying to stay grounded and not cry out. He sucked his piercings into his mouth and groaned again as the suction increased and Brian started to moan continuously, the sound vibrating against his skin.

"Fuck," he gasped. "Brian, please."

Strong tongue lapped under his cock and curled round the head then suddenly, he let go with his hand and swallowed him almost all the way down his throat. Every nerve erupted with heat, tingling through his body and tightening his balls. Pleasure overwhelmed him and he dropped his head back, hips bucking helplessly as he spurted into his lover's mouth, muscles trembling, fingers clenching in Brian's hair. The older man moaned again and swallowed noisily, squeezing his hips gently as he slid slowly back. He licked the last drip from the tip of his dick and sat back, eyes hooded as he stared up at him.

"You hard for me Bri?" he murmured, panting for breath as he met his lover's eyes, smiling happily.

"Yeah," Brian whispered.

"Wish we had time for you to fuck me," he said teasingly.

"Fuck Zee!" Brian surged to his feet, clasping his face and kissing him hard, his tongue plunging deep into his mouth as he rocked his denim covered erection into his hip. Kissing back with a gasp, lips moving urgently, he dropped his hands to the taller man's ass, tugging him harder and faster against his body. Brian's jeans against his softened cock was painful but he didn't care, he wanted his lover to get off too and the longer they took, the more likely it was that they'd get caught. Brian whimpered into his mouth as his back arched suddenly and he shuddered against him, hips rocking urgently.

"Fuck Zee," he repeated on a heavy exhale. "So fucking good."

"Yeah," he agreed.

"Come on baby, let's get the drinks."

"Dork," he said softly, kissing the older man gently.

"Love you too," Brian said with a chuckle. Heart swelling with warmth and love, he patted his lover's ass and shifted out from under him to open the small fridge and extract a six pack of beers whilst Brian grabbed some kitchen towel to clean himself off as best he could.

"Will you bring the Jack?"

"Yeah," Brian said with a nod. "We having any blow?"

Zacky froze. Normally, he would have said yes but coke made him loud and overconfident and he had a tendency to run his mouth after a couple of lines. "Um, maybe not?"

Brian frowned a little quizzically at him for a moment then slowly, he nodded. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Okay, I'll grab some Jägermeister instead, that should pacify Jimmy."

"Yeah." With a last quick kiss, he turned and headed for the back.

"What the fuck took you so long?"

"Zacky thought it would be funny to try and spray my crotch," Brian said from behind him, indicating the slight damp patch on his jeans. Zacky couldn't help a slightly hysterical giggle. While he was by no means stupid, he wasn't very fast when he was put on the spot and it was a relief that his lover had thought of an excuse for both their delay and the visible evidence of what they'd done.

"That's pretty funny man," Jimmy snorted.

"That took you that long?" Johnny said. "What'd he do? Beat off over you?"

Zacky felt the older man stiffen behind him and he slipped a hand back to stroke across his stomach, even as Matt and Jimmy snorted with laughter and Val shook her head with a sigh. Brian took his hand, clutching tightly.

"No, Brian was the one who beat off," he said honestly, knowing the others would think it was hilarious. He was right, Matt and Jimmy collapsed against each other, laughing riotously. Johnny snickered, lips curved in a strange smirk, gaze penetrating in a way that made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Quit it guys, seriously, you act like a bunch of jocks sometimes," Val snapped.

"Baby, how can you say that?" Matt exclaimed. She snorted at him.

Brian's fingers suddenly tightened painfully round his and he knew exactly why. It made him feel simultaneously good and bad and he twisted slightly to look back at the older man.

"Dork," he said softly, smiling at him. Brian smiled back, squeezing his fingers once before letting go again.

"Yeah I guess," he replied.

"Sit down fuckers, I need a drink," Jimmy said, holding out a hand and making a beckoning gesture.

"Yeah, yeah you fucking alcoholic bastard." Zacky wrenched a bottle from the pack and threw one to the drummer.

"Val, you having one?"

"Yeah thanks." He handed her one with a smile, then one to Matt before giving one to Johnny. Brian sat down on the couch and he couldn't quite resist sitting on the floor in front of him, between the older man's legs, dropping his head to the side to rest on a strong thigh. He held a beer up over his head and Brian took it with a quiet murmur of thanks.

Opening the last bottle, he took a long swig and relaxed against his lover, sighing happily when long fingers settled in his hair and gently rubbed his scalp. He could feel someone's eyes on them but as their behaviour was normal for them, he didn't bother to look up to see who it was, he was happy and comfortable as he was.

@>*~

The rest of the evening was spent in much the same way, drinking and playing video games. There wasn't much else to do when they were stuck on a tourbus. He was feeling more than a little buzzed when he finally made his way to the bunks. Matt and Val were curled up asleep together on the couch and Jimmy was snoring on the floor. Brian had disappeared into the tiny bathroom and Johnny had already gone to bed an hour before.

He was a little tired but so full of desire for his lover that knowing they were as good as alone was far too tempting. Stripping off his clothes, he threw them into his bunk then climbed into Brian's, drawing the curtains across. He found his lover's bag and pulled out the lube and condoms they'd stashed in it before throwing it across the aisle into his bunk.

His cock hardened slowly in anticipation as he squeezed the slick gel onto his fingers. He bent his legs and spread them wide, reaching down between them, sliding one fingertip down his cock and over his balls to rub over the entrance to his body. It felt good and he wanted his lover so badly, he pushed his finger inside his ass hard and deep with two fingers, groaning as he stretched himself and spread lube as far as he could reach. It was a little uncomfortable but he wanted to prepare himself, he wanted his lover inside him so much it was all he could think about.

"Zee?"

"In here baby," he whispered.

"My bunk huh?" Brian opened the curtain, his smirk turning to a gape when he saw him. "Zee, what the fuck?"

Zacky grabbed a condom with his free hand, still working his fingers in and out of his ass, and held it out to his lover. "Fuck me," he said softly.

"Oh holy fucking..." Brian nodded frantically and grabbed the condom. He ripped his clothes off, throwing them into Zacky's bunk before he climbed carefully between his legs, closing the curtain again. Bending over in the cramped space, Brian quickly rolled the condom over his erection and reached for the lubricant. He looked beautiful in the near dark, skin dappled with the colours of his tattoos, eyes gleaming with lust and love, fixed on his face, a soft smile curving his lips as he spread the lube over the length of his cock.

"You're insane Zee."

"I'm insane? You're the one kneeling over me with your cock in your hand."

"Says the man with his fingers in his ass," Brian said with a shudder, biting his lip as he stared.

He grinned, pushing his fingers deeper and moaning softly with need. "You like it huh?"

"I love it baby and you fucking know it." Brian leaned over him, resting on one hand as he bent down to kiss him.

As their lips met and pressed together, he eased his fingers from his body with a grunt and reached up to grasp his lover's cock, guiding him down between his legs. The slick head of his cock sliding down the crease of his ass made him shiver, the tense, aching need in his groin intensifying until he was gasping with the sense of emptiness.

"In me Bri, please," he begged. Brian nodded, kissing him softly, dotting his lips as he pushed slowly into his body. He clutched the older man's shoulder tightly, inhaling at the sharp pain that pierced him momentarily. He breathed out slowly and the pain eased to a burning stretch.

"Sorry," Brian groaned. "Baby I'm so sorry."

"S'okay, just go slow," he whispered, fingertips tapping slowly over the shoulders that bunched and tensed to hold the older man up.

"Yeah okay, I'm trying," Brian whispered, his arms starting to tremble.

"Lie down Bri." He breathed out slowly, feeling his lover sink deeper into his body, the stretch starting to feel good. The older man carefully lowered himself onto his body as his cock pushed further inside him and Zacky groaned again as he felt the slow slide over his prostate that turned the pressure in his ass into pleasure.

"Okay Zee?"

"Yes, yeah, feels good, just let me adjust," he whispered, putting his arms round his lover's back to hold him tightly. Brian was shaking and he patted the back of his neck gently. "You okay Bri?"

"Yeah it's just, you feel so good, so tight you know? It's hard not to move."

"You can move now baby," he murmured, lifting his legs to wrap round his lover's hips, pulling him in as close as he could manage. He wanted to be filled and surrounded by his lover, to feel complete and whole.

Brian groaned quietly, shifting to rest with his elbows just above his shoulders, slipping his fingers into the shorter spikes of hair on the top of his head. His hips rolled back, the slide of cock out of his body intensifying the stretch and increasing the sense of growing pleasure. He shuddered needily, fingers digging into the older man's back.

"Fuck me," he whispered. "Please."

Nodding a little jerkily, Brian started to move, thrusting into his body and rocking back out again, short, shallow strokes, his cock staying deep inside him as they tried not to make too much noise. But it felt so good, he was finding it hard not to moan, not to beg for more and harder and faster. He sucked his piercings into his mouth again and moved his hips faster, clenching down against the older man's cock, the sensation streaking pleasure up his spine.

"Zacky fuck!" Brian gasped, plunging harder and deeper into his body as his hips jerked convulsively.

"Oh yeah like that," Zacky groaned, rocking up again harder, need growing hot and urgent through his groin, tension tight in his gut. "Hard please."

"You asked for it," Brian murmured, moving one arm to hook behind his leg, pushing it back almost to his chest and thrusting deep and hard into his body. Pleasure burst in heated sparks across his skin and deep in his balls, his cock pulsing and leaking needily and he gasped, clutching at his lover, rocking with him as he moved, plunging in and out of his body faster and faster.

"Oh God," he groaned. "Feels, so, good!" He slid a hand down his stomach, slicking his hand in precome before wrapping his fingers round his straining dick, jacking himself to his lover's rhythm, his knuckles rubbing against the older man's stomach.

"Yes Zee, come for me, I want to feel it baby," Brian breathed, panting against his neck, lips pressed into his skin, tongue teasing him constantly.

"Just a little... more," Zacky whispered desperately, gasping with need, stroking his dick harder. Brian pushed his leg back further, fucking him harder, cock thrusting into his prostate. "Ah fuck, _yes_ ," he practically sobbed as the tension finally released, pleasure spreading through him and he jerked up against his lover, coming hard over his stomach. His ass clenched down painfully round Brian's cock and the older man bucked into him.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Brian whimpered, shuddering over him as he came deep inside his body.

Sliding one hand up from a tight shoulder, Zacky buried his fingers in sweaty hair and stroked gently. His other hand ran slowly over the older man's spine and came to rest possessively in the small of his back.

"Mmm, that's nice," Brian murmured, kissing his neck again gently and letting go of his leg. He wrapped it back round his lover's waist, holding him in when he tried to ease back. "Zee?"

"Stay inside me," he whispered.

"Baby," Brian said softly, lifting his head to smile at him. "As long as I can."

Zacky sighed. "Couldn't we just sleep like this?"

Brian chuckled quietly. "I wish we could but I don't want to squash you all night."

"You aren't that heavy," he said with a pleading pout. He was already starting to really love the feeling of the older man inside him, the sense of completion and wholeness as well as the sheer pleasure of getting fucked, something he'd never even contemplated only a couple of weeks before.

"Not in the bunk, I want to cuddle with you not lie on top of you."

"I guess," he sighed, finally unwrapping arms and legs from round his lover to let him ease out of his body. They shifted round carefully in the small space, curling up to face each other so they could exchange soft kisses.

"Do you think we made much noise?"

Brian snorted. "Probably and I almost don't care."

"Almost?"

"Only because Matt would probably kill me if he ever found out."

Zacky frowned in confusion. "Why you and not me?"

"You're his best friend baby and I touched you, corrupted you."

"Oh bullshit Bri, I'm the one who couldn't keep it in my pants after I saw you," he said with a snort.

"What changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've seen me jack off before, what was different this time?"

"I don't know it just, it was so intense and you looked..." He sighed softly, "So beautiful, I couldn't keep my eyes off you. After that I couldn't help it, everything you did turned me on," he said, feeling his cheeks flush lightly.

"That's not the same as..." Brian sighed and dropped his gaze.

"No, I know," he whispered, knowing what his lover was trying to say. "But it's what made me realise that I didn't just love you like I love the others, that things were always different with you because I've always been _in_ love with you, I was just too dumb to realise it."

"You are not dumb, don't ever say that," Brian said heatedly.

"Okay, blind then," he said with a chuckle. "Don't be a dork."

"You might as well ask me to stop breathing Zee, cos you know I'm never gonna stop being a dork with you." Brian smiled at him and he leaned in for a quick, almost desperate kiss.

"I love you Brian and if the others ever find out, Matt is not touching you, I won't let him."

"I love you too baby, we'll take care of each other. It'll be okay."

"You know." A voice came from above them and they froze. "If you didn't want us to find out then you shouldn't fuck on the bus."

Zacky's mouth worked silently for a moment before he managed to speak. "Johnny?"

"Yeah."

"You're awake?"

"I was supposed to sleep through that?"

"Shit," Brian muttered.

"I'm sorry baby," Zacky sighed, burying his face in his neck.

"I could have said no."

"The fuck you could have."

"Ego," Brian snorted softly.

"Fuck off," he growled in annoyance shoving at his lover. There was no way he could ever resist his lover and he'd thought the older man felt the same.

"Baby I'm sorry," Brian sighed. "Zee, come on you know exactly how long I _have_ been resisting you."

Grimacing, he leaned in again, cupping the older man's face and kissing him gently. "Sorry, you're right."

"Guys, focus," Johnny said, interrupting them.

"Are you going to say anything?" Brian asked quietly.

"I thought about it when I saw you earlier."

Zacky's eyes went wide as he stared at his lover. Brian stared back in horror.

"But I thought you were just fucking around and that would be bad for the band." Johnny sighed loudly. "But after hearing the unbelievable sickening sappy shit you two just came out with I guess, well, it's different, you know? If you love each other."

"We do," Zacky said quietly. Brian smiled brightly at him, kissing him quickly.

"Well, I'm not going to say anything but seriously guys, if you don't want the others to find out you're going to have to be more careful."

"Yeah, I guess," Zacky sighed.

"No, not you guess, be more careful," Johnny said firmly. "Syn is right, Matt will kill him if he finds out."

"No," Zacky said stubbornly. "We're brothers, he wouldn't hurt me."

"I said Syn."

"Exactly, if he hurt Syn, he'd hurt me."

"Oh man, seriously, listening to you two have sex was bad enough, can you quit it with the pukey sappy shit?"

"Nope."

Zacky grinned at his lover's vehement reply.

"Don't make me tell Matt."

"Ah come on Johnny," Brian said softly. "I can't now I know I can."

"You're lucky I speak sap cos that made no sense otherwise," Johnny said with a heavy sigh.

"How come you speak sap then Johnny?"

"I'm not a monk dickwad, I have been in relationships before you know," Johnny said, snorting softly.

"True, sorry."

"Ah you'd be surprised what my current honey comes out with... and what I find myself saying." Johnny laughed self-deprecatingly.

Zacky raised an eyebrow at his lover who shrugged. "You're seeing someone right now?"

"Yeah. And no, I'm not saying who, so don't ask me."

"Okay, okay."

"Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yeah, sorry Johnboy."

"Start that again and I'll shout for Matt right now."

Snickering softly, he cuddled close to his lover again, kissing soft lips gently.

"Don't fall asleep guys," Johnny added. "Not before you move Zee."

"I don't wanna go," he whined.

"I know baby but he is right."

"Yeah I know." With a heavy sigh, he kissed the older man again then rolled out of the bunk, crossing the tiny gap naked to climb into his own. He dragged on boxers and opened the curtain, throwing Brian's bag and clothes to him. Brian put on some boxers and shoved the rest of his things out of the way before rolling onto his side to face him. Zacky reached out across the aisle and Brian smiled, moving closer to the edge so he could take his hand.

"Goodnight Zee," Brian whispered.

"Yeah," Zacky murmured. "Love you too dork."

@>*~

The next morning was more awkward than any other they'd spent together since this had started between them. Trying desperately to act normally with each other and with Johnny, they almost took it too far the other way.

Matt kept frowning at him and when they finally got off the bus at the latest venue, the singer dragged him aside.

"What?" he sighed.

"Don't give me that shit," Matt said with a rude snort. "What is going on with you and Syn? And don't you fucking dare tell me nothing cos you two have been up and down like a fucking rollercoaster for a couple of weeks now."

"We had some stuff to work out but it's done now, I told you that the other day," he said firmly. "Everything's good."

"So why have you guys barely spoken today?"

"It's not a big deal Matt, seriously, we don't have to live in each other's pockets to be okay, you know?"

"Jeez okay." Matt rolled his eyes at him. "It's just you usually do that's all."

"Yeah I know." On a sudden impulse, he wrapped his oldest friend in a tight hug. "You know I love you man, you're my brother."

Huffing out a laugh, Matt hugged him back for a second, then shoved him away. "Don't be such a fag, fuckwad."

His throat closed up with disappointment, bitter tears pricking his eyes unexpectedly as he turned and stalked away from the singer.

"Ah c'mon Zacky," Matt called after him. "You know I didn't mean it, I don't really think you're a fag."

His shoulders hunched defensively and he shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked faster, into the venue, straight past the rest of the band and into the dressing room. He dumped his bag on a chair and slammed the door to the restroom open, heading into a stall and locking the door.

He wanted to punch something, anger and disappointment and what was almost fear overwhelming him. But he couldn't risk his hands so he kicked the wall hard. The pain was satisfying somehow so he did it again and again.

"Zee?"

He kicked the wall again, ignoring his lover.

"Zacky, stop and let me in."

Turning away, he kicked the bottom of the toilet bowl as hard as he could, crying out when he heard a crack and sharp, agonising pain shot up his leg.

"Zacky! Fucking let me in right _now_!"

Tears spilling free, he finally unlocked the stall door, falling into his lover's arms as he barrelled in with him. Brian held him tightly, supporting his weight as he hopped on one leg.

"Fuck Zack, what did you do that for?" Brian sighed, turning them slightly and locking them in again as he leaned back against the wall and pulled him in to rest against him. Zacky sobbed helplessly, the pain in his foot only a marginal cause. He didn't want to keep such a massive secret from his oldest and one of his dearest friends, he didn't want Matt to be uncomfortable with a hug thinking he was straight, God only knew what might happen if he knew he was gay.

"Don't cry baby, please," Brian murmured, stroking his hair and back soothingly, kissing his temple. "What's wrong?"

"This is too hard Bri."

The older man stiffened, hands pausing in their motion for a second. "Oh," Brian sighed heavily. "I guess we spoke too soon then."

"No we didn't," he snapped, punching his lover in the stomach in frustration. Brian flinched and grunted but didn't let him go. "You know for such an arrogant prick, you can be really insecure sometimes."

"Yeah sorry."

"I love you dork, I couldn't ever give you up," he whispered. "I just don't want to have a secret like this from Matt but how can I tell him when he calls me a fag for hugging him and saying I love him like a brother, you know?"

"That's just Matt being Matt though, he didn't mean it seriously."

"I know," he sighed, sniffing back tears and mucus and burying his face in his lover's neck. "But if that's his idea of a joke, how the fuck can I ever tell him?"

"Baby, we know better than anyone that he's not the redneck he pretends to be," Brian whispered. "You've known each other forever and he loves you like a brother too, you know that. Maybe we're underestimating him."

"Maybe," Zacky muttered, his frustrated anger and the growing pain in his foot colouring his outlook bleakly. "Bri?"

"Yeah."

"I think I broke my foot."

Brian sighed heavily and nodded. "Yeah, thought you might have." The older man eased him back and wiped his face gently. "Tissue?"

"Please."

Brian ripped off some toilet paper and helped him balance as he blew his nose carefully, something he wasn't very fond of doing since he'd got his septum pierced.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Beautiful," Brian murmured with a nod.

Zacky felt himself flush and he stared at his lover in surprise, more used to thinking of the older man as the one who could be described as beautiful and almost felt uneasy with the term.

"Don't even Zee, I think you're beautiful so we aren't going to discuss it, you got me?"

He managed a smile and nodded. "Can we go to ER now?"

"Yeah." Brian unlocked the stall door and helped him hobble out, then he paused.

"What is it?"

"Can I carry you?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not a girl you know."

Brian smirked and slid a hand down from his waist to grab his crotch. "I'm very aware that you're not a girl Zack, I'm also very grateful that you're not a girl so I get to feel that gorgeous cock of yours inside me later."

Brian's touch and words were like a match to a fuse and he groaned, dick hardening helplessly with lust. His lover's proximity and the scent of well-worn clothes with the unmistakeable undertones of the sex they'd had the previous night did nothing to help.

"Ah fuck Brian," he grunted, shifting round. "You'd better fucking carry me now so I can hide this fucking hard-on."

Brian chuckled, wrapping one arm round his shoulders and bending to haul him up into his arms. Zacky wrapped his arms round his lover's neck, unable to quite suppress a slight thrill at his lover's strength and the position he was in. He felt supported and cared for and it felt good despite the events that had led to him needing to be carried.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, can you manage?"

"Baby, you aren't heavy if that's what you're worried about."

He flushed again at his lover's near psychic ability when it came to knowing what he was really saying. He was a little sensitive about his weight, some fans could be cruel and it was the bad comments that tended to stick over the good. "Yeah sorry."

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital." Brian carried him out of the restrooms. The rest of the band and Val were in the dressing room.

"Oh give me a break," Matt snorted.

"Fuck off Sanders, you've done enough," Brian snapped, walking to the door.

"Me? What the fuck did I do and where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"You were a prick," Zacky said, glaring at the singer.

"So you need Syn to carry you? You're such a fucking drama queen Zack."

"I broke my fucking foot okay?" he yelled. "You make me so fucking mad sometimes, you know that?"

"Me? Fuck you Zachary, you're such a moody bitch. Fine run off and cry to Syn, see if I care."

He wrapped his arms tighter round Brian's neck and buried his face. "Can we get out of here Bri, please," he whispered.

"Yeah." Brian opened the dressing room door and carried him out carefully, through the venue and out the back. They caught the attention of a security guard and got him to call a cab for them. Brian helped him into the back when it arrived, carefully supporting his foot in his lap.

"You okay?"

"No."

"Zee, I..."

"Don't Bri, not right now okay?" he pleaded quietly. His head was all over the place, too many thoughts and emotions, overshadowed by the dull throb of pain from his foot.

"Okay," Brian sighed, stroking his leg gently.

Zacky dropped his head back against the window and closed his eyes. "We're gonna miss soundcheck."

"They'll cope," Brian said firmly. "The techs can do it anyway."

"Yeah but it's _my_ guitar."

"I know baby," Brian said quietly, ignoring the cab driver. Opening his eyes a slit, he glared balefully at his lover.

"I know," Brian said with a rueful grin. "You're hurt, I can't help it."

"Dork."

"Yeah, I love you too."

He couldn't help laughing, reaching out a hand. Brian took it and squeezed his fingers. Reaching the hospital, Brian helped him out of the taxi and slipped an arm round his waist to help him hop into the emergency room.

The older man sat with him while they waited for a doctor. A young woman with a clipboard, light brown hair scraped back into a bun and dressed in green scrubs came to join them.

"So uh, Mr. Baker, what seems to be the problem?"

"I think I broke my foot."

"How did you do that?"

"I kicked a wall."

"And a toilet bowl," Brian added.

"And what did the wall and toilet do to you?" she asked.

With a laugh, he shook his head. "Nothing, it was just better than kicking my friend's head in."

"This friend?" she asked, indicating Brian with a wry smile.

"No."

"Okay, let's get this boot off."

"My foot has swollen up."

"I know, we'll have to cut it off."

"Aw man, seriously?" he whined. "These are my favourite boots."

"I'll buy you a new pair," Brian said softly.

"Matt can buy me a new pair, it's his fault," he said, smiling at his lover.

"Not sure he'll see it that way," Brian said as a nurse came in to cut away his boot.

"That was quite a fight for you two."

"I know," he sighed, flinching with pain. Brian took his hand again. "He's not usually such a dick to me, I don't know why he was being such an ass."

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Brian asked quietly.

"No, yes, I don't know... ow fuck!" He glared at the nurse.

"Sorry," she said, easing the boot from his foot.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed. The doctor moved round the bed.

"Okay, tell me when it hurts," she said, starting to examine his foot.

"Ow, ow... fucking ow!"

"Easy Mr. Baker."

"Sorry but it really hurts."

"It probably is broken but we'll need X-rays."

"Fine," he said. "Is this going to take long? Only we're playing a gig tonight."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," she started.

"That's too bad, we play no matter what."

"Okay." She shrugged. "I don't know how long it'll take but we do our best."

"Thanks."

"Someone will come to take you to X-ray soon, don't move."

"Okay, thank you."

They were left alone again, a curtain drawn around them.

"Do you want me to take your other boot off baby?"

"Yeah, please." He smiled, watching his lover get up and walk to the end of the bed he was lying on and carefully ease off his boot, throwing it over to lie with the destroyed one. Brian rubbed his good foot, pressing his thumbs into the sole to massage him firmly. He groaned happily. "That feels good baby."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." He dropped his head back, trying not to let his lover's touch turn him on.

"Maybe too good." Brian smiled slowly, eyes darkening.

"Brian," he started warningly.

"What?"

"Don't even think about it."

"Endorphins are a natural painkiller, Zack."

"So you're only trying to help huh?"

"Of course." The older man stroked a hand up his leg, sliding his fingers down the inside of his thigh as he moved back up the bed. He inhaled sharply, heat following his lover's touch and up to his groin.

"Brian please, not here," he groaned.

"I only want to make you feel good baby."

"You always do," he whispered, reaching up and sliding his hand over the older man's shoulder to draw him into a kiss, lips parting immediately to press his tongue demandingly for entrance. Brian opened to him with a groan, cupping his face, thumb stroking over his cheekbone as their tongues twined and his need built to an ache of desire deep in his groin, tightening his muscles. He shifted to try and pull his lover closer and gasped with pain as he jolted his foot.

"Sorry," Brian breathed, resting his forehead against his. "I'm sorry."

"My fault," he whispered, slipping his hand from shoulder to neck, touching soft hair with his fingertips before letting go regretfully. As Brian moved back, the curtain was pulled back.

"X-ray?"

"Yes please."

@>*~

After the X-ray he was taken back down to the bed where Brian was waiting for him. The doctor rejoined them a short while later.

"Well, you've done some damage Mr. Baker, hairline fracture."

"Can I get away without a cast?"

"You'll need heavy strapping and a stiff sole at the very least."

"Fine."

"Okay, a nurse will be along in a moment to finish everything. Goodbye Mr. Baker."

"Goodbye Doctor, thanks."

"You're welcome."

The curtain was drawn again and Brian got up to sit on the edge of the bed with him, taking his hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. It hurts but I'll deal, you know?"

"You don't have to do the gig."

"Of course I do," he said with a smile. "You'd be lost without me."

"I'm nothing without you," Brian said softly.

Heart tightening with love, he pulled the older man close. "You're such a dork, I love you." He kissed his lover desperately hard, trying to show him just how much he felt by the touch.

"Un-fucking-believable."

Zacky froze, gripping his lover's shoulders tightly.

"Fuck," Brian breathed.

"Apparently you have."

Zacky moved slowly to peer at Matt over Brian's shoulder.

"You realise I should kill you both."

"You touch him," Brian started.

"Relax Gates, I'm not going to touch either of you." Matt curled his lip up in disgust then snorted and shook his head. "If you were just fucking I would kill you but unfortunately thanks to Johnny I just had to hear that girlie shit you just spewed."

"Matthew Sanders that was beautiful and you could learn something from them," Val snapped.

"Great, now I'm in trouble, thanks," Matt sighed.

Zacky frowned at his friend. "Aren't you pissed?"

"I'm pissed you didn't fucking tell me."

"He wanted to," Brian said.

"I knew something weird was going on with you two, I just couldn't put my finger on it," Matt continued as if he hadn't spoken. "But I never woulda guessed _this_ , I mean, you're not fags, you know?"

"Matt," Zacky started stonily.

"I mean that would be like thinking Rev was a fag..."

"Um, Matt," Jimmy interrupted with a maniacal giggle.

Matt blinked, turning his head slowly. "What?"

"I'm a fag."

"What?"

Zacky stared at the drummer, repeating Matt's exclamation. "What?"

Jimmy shrugged. "I'm a fag."

"But, but you're always ragging on fags."

Snickering, Jimmy nodded. "Well you know what they say about homophobes."

"You son of a bitch, I don't believe this," Matt snapped, raising his hands and backing into Val. "Am I in the twilight zone? Johnny, tell me you're straight."

The small bassist shook his head and moved to stand beside Jimmy, putting a possessive hand on his ass. "We've been together for a couple of years."

"But I, but you, groupies?"

"Cover."

Zacky shook his head in disbelief, they were definitely in the twilight zone. "Wait, wait a minute that was Jimmy you were talking about last night?"

"Yeah."

"You guys are sappy?"

"Ah Johnny, you didn't?" Jimmy sighed.

"Well, I didn't think the whole band would be coming out, did I?"

"I can't believe you knew Syn and Zack were together and you didn't tell me."

"I was going to tell you tonight Sticks."

"Sticks?" Brian said, raising an eyebrow and chuckling.

"Better than dork," Johnny retorted.

"Val?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Save me, _please_."

Snorting, their small manager wrapped her arms round her boyfriend and went up on her toes to kiss him gently on the lips. "You're just pissed cos you're not the only one in the band who can annoy the others by getting smoochy on the bus now."

Zacky snickered helplessly and nodded. "That's so true Mattie-boy, don't even deny it."

"Ah fuck you."

"Never, ever, _ever_."

"Oh you wish you could have this ass."

"When I've got Brian's? Yeah right."

"That's more like it," Brian said softly.

"What?" he asked his lover quietly.

"You and Matt."

Smiling softly, he leaned over and kissed the other guitarist. "Yeah," he said, knowing exactly what he meant. "So you okay Matt?"

"It's gonna take some getting used to but you guys are family, I'll have to deal, won't I?"

"Don't deal, accept," Brian said quietly.

"Gimme some time guys okay? It's not every day a guy finds out his four best friends are gay and fucking each other."

"True," Zacky said, taking his lover's hand.

"Mr. Baker... oh."

"Okay guys and gal, fuck off and let the lady do her job," he said, grinning at the wide-eyed nurse.

"Yeah sure." The four other moved to the edge of the curtain. "We'll be outside waiting for you."

"Thanks."

The nurse moved quickly and efficiently, bustling round the bed.

"That didn't go so badly huh?" Brian said with a smile.

"Don't kid yourself Bri, he will kick your ass if he thinks you've hurt me, ever."

"You know I'd never hurt you deliberately," Brian whispered, turning his hand up and bending his head to kiss his palm, stroking his fingertips.

"Really?"

"How can you ask me that?" Brian looked a little hurt but he didn't let go of his hand.

"Because," he sighed, interlinking their fingers and closing their together. "Maybe I'm a little insecure too."

"Ah c'mon baby, you're Zacky Vengeance."

"No, only on-stage, like Synyster Gates is on-stage. I love Brian Elwin Haner Jr. and I hope that it's Zachary James Baker that you love."

"I love everything about you and every part of you Zachary James _Vengeance_ Baker."

He swallowed hard to prevent tears and smiled at his lover. "You are such a dork," he whispered, breath hitching.

"Oh my God, how could you call him a dork after that? the nurse exclaimed.

"Huh?" he gasped, looking up. He'd completely forgotten she was even there.

Brian chuckled. "It's okay, from him, dork means he loves me too."

She flushed brightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean... it's just you're so..."

"Thanks," Brian said.

The strapping was done and the nurse gave him anti-inflammatories and pain meds along with directions not to drink while he was on them.

"No drink?" he moaned in the car.

"Better sex," Brian whispered in his ear.

He shivered at the thought and nodded. "You gonna swear off with me then?"

"Sure."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely." Brian moved closer, lips brushing his ear in a soft kiss. "I want to feel everything, remember _everything_."

"Oh God," he whimpered, groin tightening despite the pain and the meds. "This is gonna a be a good gig."

@>*~

After an intense gig where he'd spent most of his time sitting down to keep the weight off his foot and Brian had spent most of his time rubbing up against him provocatively, Zacky felt sure he was going to burst out of his pants he'd been so hard for so long.

Every time Brian turned away, he wriggled his ass and it made him want even more. His anticipation, need and lust, that he knew was reciprocated in his lover, seemed to make him play better, maybe a subconscious attempt to get through the gig quicker. He was going to fuck Brian, he wasn't entirely sure he could wrap his brain round that.

They were in the elevator at the hotel, facing each other but neither one daring to touch the other in case they lost control. Finally, they got to their floor and Brian slipped an arm round his waist to help him hobble to the room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Brian pushed him up against the wall, hard body solid against his. He grunted and lifted his leg to wrap round slim hips and keep his foot out of the way.

"Fuck that gig was too much," Brian groaned, bending his head to catch his mouth in a fierce kiss, sucking on his snakebites and licking eagerly over his lips and into his mouth. He tasted sweet like the orange juice they'd both been drinking, and it was a heady mixture combined with his own taste. Zacky twined their tongues together so he could explore his lover's mouth as he rocked his hard-on into his groin. He could feel the heat of his lover's cock pushing into his hip and he groaned, kissing Brian deeper and harder, clinging to him tighter.

The older man slid his hands under his ass to haul him up, carrying him over to the bed and climbing on top, still carrying him.

"How do you want me?" Brian whispered against his lips.

"Naked would be a good start," he said with a smirk.

Brian chuckled and lay him down carefully on the bed before getting up again and stripping off. He was so gorgeous, his skin glowed in the tiny amount of light from the single lamp they'd left on earlier, pale where his flesh was unpatterned, shiny with sweat and he wanted to lick every single inch. His cock pulsed against his pants and he groaned quietly, beckoning urgently to his lover as he started to rip at his clothes.

Brian crawled onto the bed again and yanked at his t-shirt before going to work on his zipper.

"Fuck Brian, I want you so bad," he groaned.

"I want you too baby." Brian paused in stripping him, shivering visibly.

"What is it?" he asked a little worriedly.

"You look so hot like that."

"Like what?"

"Half dressed with your dick pushing out of your pants like that."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," Brian said with a jerky nod, his mouth slack as he stared. "Fuck me like that Zee, right now." The older man moved round on the cover, bending over to rest on his elbows so he was on all fours.

"Oh fuck," Zacky gasped, eyes wide as he stared at his lover's ass.

"Please," Brian said softly. "Can you kneel?"

"Oh I can do anything if it means I get to fuck you like this."

Brian chuckled and wiggled his ass teasingly. Shifting carefully on the bed, he grabbed the lube and a condom then moved back to kneel between his lover's legs.

"So hot," he breathed, tracing his fingertips along the crease of his ass. His dick was aching with need but he ignored it, knowing firsthand that his lover would need preparation.

He flicked off the cap to the lube and squeezed it over his fingers. Leaning over the older man, he kissed his back, stroking his hip with his clean hand as he probed his ass with one finger, circling and teasing the tight muscle.

"Fuck Zack that feels weird."

"I know." He grinned and pushed one finger inside. The tight heat made him gasp and he pushed in deep. Brian groaned, ass flexing round his finger as he jerked back into him.

"Fuck that's good," Brian gasped.

"Yeah," Zacky agreed, working his finger in and out slowly until the tightness eased a little. "Ready for more?"

"Please."

He eased his finger almost all the way out then pressed back inside his lover's heat with two, sliding them deep and pressing down, searching for the sensitive spot that had driven him mad.

Brian let out a howl, body jerking back into his touch as his arms shook and his back arched.

"Oh fuck that's good," Brian exclaimed, looking back at him. His eyes were dark and glittering, cheeks flushed, lips parted in a panting smile.

"Bri," he whispered, feeling desperate. "I can't wait any longer."

"Good, I want you right now Zee, fuck me right now."

Nodding jerkily, he pulled his fingers free and grabbed the condom, quickly rolling the latex over his dick and slathering the length with lube.

"Breathe deep for me dork," he whispered, stroking up and down his lover's spine with one hand and grasping his hip with the other as his cock slid down to the entrance to Brian's body. Watching his lover's ribcage expand, he pushed hard as Brian breathed out, sliding deep into the velvet heat that rippled and squeezed round his dick.

It was the most amazing feeling being buried deep inside his lover, he'd never felt so connected to someone except when Brian had been inside him. His lover grunted, shifting on the bed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just full, you know?"

"Yeah I know, it'll feel really good in a moment."

"Okay." Brian looked back at him and smiled, eyes dark, brow beaded with sweat. "Move, please."

"Yeah." Zacky bent over and kissed his back again as he eased back then pushed in again, deep and a little harder.

"Oh fuck yes," Brian grunted.

"Like that huh?"

"Yeah, yes, Zee please do it again."

He slid back, his lover's tight heat testing his control, it felt so good. Stroking soft sweaty skin, he grasped both hips and thrust into the older man harder.

"Oh _fuck_ yes!" Brian yelled. "Oh fuck Zee, fuck me," he begged. "So good."

"Yes Bri," Zacky groaned. He dropped his forehead on his lover's back and clenched his fingers tightly, fucking his lover harder, thrusting in deep and fast as his own pleasure took over and he lost all hope of control. Brian cursed and yelled, begging him to fuck him harder and deeper, over and over.

"Yes fuck Zee, gonna come, please harder," Brian gasped as his arm dropped under his body to jack himself. Every muscle was getting tighter, tension coiling deep in his groin, pleasure seeping into every part of his body as he started to shake.

"Bri, coming, please come with me."

"Yes baby!" Brian cried out, shuddering and bucking back against him as his ass clenched down hard and he exploded, coming deep inside his lover.

"Love you dork," he murmured, bending over him and rubbing his face into his sweaty back.

"Mmm, you too Zee." Brian lowered them both carefully to the bed and reached back to stroke his hip. When he'd caught his breath, Zacky eased out of his lover's body and rolled over, peeling off the condom.

"Baby?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you help me take my pants off?"

Brian snickered and pushed himself up. "Aren't you supposed to ask that before sex, not after?"

"Haha, you're the one who wanted me to fuck you with my pants on."

"It was really hot baby," Brian murmured, leaning over him and kissing him gently before helping ease his pants down over his bound foot.

Then they curled up together, kissing softly until sleep overtook them.

Epilogue

After sharing a shower and jerking each other off quickly, they headed down to breakfast, where Matt stared at them as they sat down.

"Dude what?"

"You two..." Matt swallowed. "Last night... more than I _ever_ needed to know."

"I thought it was hot," Val said with a smirk.

"Yeah?"

She winked and nodded. "You take no notice of him, he wasn't complaining last night."

Zacky snickered as his oldest friend blushed bright red. "Is that right?"

"Shut up," Matt mumbled. "Like I'm gonna complain if my girlfriend jumps me."

"Heh cool." Zacky patted his lover's knee and leaned against him happily. Who'd have thought only a couple of weeks before that he'd have found the love of his life and been so happy?

end


End file.
